What Daddy Doesn't Know
by ceilidh-kay
Summary: What daddy doesn't know wont hurt him. Sabertooth has met his match, but she's the daughter of a fellow mercenary/assassin/friend. Her dad can't understand her, and Victor doesnt want to bring her into his dark world. Can they make it work?
1. Prom night

I've been having these dreams lately, they're pretty vivid and interesting so I wanted to turn them into a story

**AN-I've been having these dreams lately, they're pretty vivid and interesting so I wanted to turn them into a story. Here goes.**

**This is the story of a young mutant woman named Katja Owens who grew up living with her ex-military single father. Her father-Dan-was grudgingly accepting of his daughter's mutation, however he didn't want her to flaunt it. Mr. Owens had an old 'army buddy' who was a very close family friend. Victor Creed shared his mutation with Katja and therefore was often the only one who could understand her. Our story starts on Katja's prom night. **

**This will probably progress as a series of one shots; that's kind of how I dreamt the first few incidents. **

"Katja." Her father called up the stairs, which she quickly descended. "There's a _boy_ on the phone for you." He informed her disapprovingly, handing her the cordless. He looked at the curlers in her hair with distaste and confusion while Victor smirked at his reaction from the kitchen table.

"Thanks dad." She gave him a wry smile and took the phone with one hand while fixing her lip gloss with the other. "Jake?" She asked skipping back up the stairs to continue getting ready with her friend Alice.

"I really don't like this." Dan slumped into a chair next to the feral man taking a swig of his Bud Light.

"Ah, give the girl a break." Victor leaned back taking a drink from his own beer. "It's her senior prom. Isn't this what girls her age are supposed to do? At least she's not as bad as that other one." He gave his old friend a look, remembering when Katja's supermodel look-alike friend arrived that evening, purposefully tripping into him. She had not stopped her high-pitched incessant chatter since she got there. At least Katja was acting mellow. Singing soulful torch songs while she did her hair and laid out her dress.

Her excitement had been rising all night long and Victor didn't want to ruin her fun by getting mad at her annoying friend.

He focused on her upstairs, taking in her quickly changing scent with a frown and listening to her end of the conversation.

"No. Yeah that's fine, Jake. I understand."

She smelled pissed and confused but what concerned Victor was the underlying scent of hurt.

"Yeah, well I'm sure I'll see you there."

He didn't like the sound of that. This little Jake ass-hole was supposed to pick her up in an hour.

"Yeah, have fun and say hi to Marabelle for me."

"What was that?!" Asked the over excited Alice.

"Jake's going to Prom with his '_girlfriend'_!"

A growl started to climb out of Victor's throat and it drew Dan's notice.

"What is it?" The younger man asked, suddenly cautious.

"That little prick!" He said to himself, then he added so Dan could hear; "It's Katja's 'escort'." Both men, and Katja herself, had decided it was better not to call her best friend 'her date'.

Katja came downstairs to tell her dad about the change in the plan. Dan was a very plan oriented kind of a guy and she knew he'd get all pissy because they had to be flexible.

Besides, Victor had probably already told him something was up. She couldn't tell though because Alice was ranting about Jake and there were too many bath products clouding the air to smell them.

"Katja, what's the plan?" Dan asked as she knew he would, the moment she was visible.

She sighed, then took a deep breath to steady her nerves and calm her impulses. She cracked her neck and flexed her hands before answering. Her eyes had started to grow much darker than their normal dark blue.

"Jake decided to tell me last minute, that he decided to take his girlfriend to Prom. Sooo, we're plannin' on the fly." She said through her stubbornly set jaw.

Victor sat quietly in the background as he usually did when Katja and he weren't alone. But she could smell that he wasn't very amused by the boy's choice.

It was a strange thing, being able to tell what people were feeling just based on their scent. She hoped that he would stay long enough for one of their hikes, where he would talk to her about their shared differences.

"How're you getting there then?" Dan asked in his typically 'not amused' voice.

She groaned unhappily, popping her fingers as she curled them into fists and flexed them out, letting her manicured claws slip further out of her nail beds, growing sharper with each millimeter.

"I don't know." She replied simply, her good mood was deteriorating rapidly. Her father was getting on her nerves with his gruffness, though she understood his discomfort over her senior year of high school.

"I'll take you." Victor said plainly. His voice was gravelly and his word was law. Especially when there was that threatening rumble in his chest like there was now.

The young women smiled sweetly at him, silently thanking him for the offer…or demand, whatever-she appreciated it.

Dan looked uncomfortable but agreed. "Alright. What are you doing after?" He asked his daughter, but it sounded more like a warning.

She rolled her eyes and answered his orders almost verbatim. "No parties. No boys. Go to dessert, come straight home. Call if there are any delays." Then she frowned, pensive. "But now I don't think we'll even get to go to dessert." She felt like pouting.

"I'll take you. When do you want picked up?" Victor was to the point, but he seemed to always be a lot nicer than her father at it.

The plan was set and the girls were ready. They came down the stairs chattering happily, smiles plastered on their faces. This would be one of their last hurrahs and even though their original plan fell through, they still were determined to have fun.

"At least you look way hotter than Marabelle ever will." Alice said. She was still in awe over Katja's dress which she hadn't shown anyone until that day.

"Yeah, well, it's not like Jake's really gonna stay with her that long anyway. She's not even the kind of girl he likes."

"Why's he dating her then?!" Alice asked in her typical high-pitched voice. It was getting harder and harder for Katja to hang out with her for extended periods of time. She knew she'd have a terrible headache by the end of the night but whatever, it was her last dance.

"Muhayedontknow." The shorter girl shrugged and gave her friend a demented look.

They had reached the bottom steps and were greeted by the two men and Alice's mom who'd come, as the professional photographer she was, to take pictures.

He father grunted. Alice's mother gasped. And Victor rose from his seat in the corner to get a closer look.

"Don't you think that dress is a little extravagant?" Dan asked with his typical disapproving look.

"Dad, this is the last time I'm gonna be able to dress like this until I get married. And who knows when that's gonna be." She said honestly in her royal purple, and grey corseted ball gown.

"I think he thinks it's too sexy." Laughed Alice's mom. It _was_ pretty hot and accentuated all the right things.

"Yeah well, all the necessaries are covered so…" Katja gave the room a lop-sided smile.

She picked up another rumbling beginning in Victor's chest but this one was different than his annoyed one. She hadn't heard this from him before, but it wasn't necessarily bad sounding. In fact it made her own body vibrate in response. A strange smell had also started to fill the room, one she normally smelled at school around those lame little boys, only that was like a baby house cat compared to a wildcat in it's prime. And she blushed at her body's response to it.

The pictures were taken, and Alice and Katja were ready to leave. Victor and Katja both ignored the other much more than usual so the only sounds were Alice and her mother jabbering last minute goodbyes.

Victor grabbed his coat and Katja gave her dad a one armed hug before turning to follow the feral out the door.

"You girls ready?" He asked from the entryway.

"Yeah!" Shouted Alice, her platinum bob bouncing as she bounced over to him, squeezing her boobs together not so subtly. "I'm sooooo excited! I just wish I could go to Prom with someone like you Mr. Creed!"

Katja rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Victor would never go for someone like Alice. She drove Katja crazy on a sensory level so she _knew_ Victor'd want to kill himself within seconds.

"Katja," Victor turned to her, ignoring the whorish teen in favour of the one he actually liked. "your coat." He held out the article for her, and helped her into it.

He helped her into Dan's truck. He didn't risk bringing or buying his own vehicle when he came to visit them, he didn't want his work following him to their safe haven. Of course, this time he was visiting mainly to tell Dan to take it easy for a while. Word in the mercenary and headhunting world was some people were looking for the members of a job gone bad that Dan had some involvement in. He didn't want anything from that world to affect his friend and potential mate.

He also wouldn't deny to himself that he wanted to see her for her milestone. He'd heard for years that Senior Prom was a huge deal in every little American girl's life, and the slutty one had sure acted like it. But Katja was much more relaxed. Of course she was excited to hang out with her friends and dress up more than usual, but she didn't obsess about the little things like he'd heard her friend do in the bathroom.

"Kitty, look!!" Alice demanded with a gasp, using Katja's nickname and pointing out the window. "There's Jake and Marabelle! Her dress is hideous!!" She nearly squealed in delight.

Katja looked without interest-or at least she tried to-but was soon laughing in a sort of hollow way. "My God you're right." Marabelle looked like a hooker with her clingy cut-out dress. "And that's why Jake is dating her." She shook her head in disgust. "She's clearly 'available'." The two girls laughed in an unhappy mean sort of way.

"What're you talking about?" Victor asked from Katja's left.

"Oh, 'available' just means they put out." She answered him off handedly.

"Katja," Victor pulled to a stop in front of the building the prom was being housed in. "I know he's your friend, but I don't like him, and I don't want you hanging out with him too much tonight ok?" He asked her but she knew it wasn't a question.

Alice was already getting out of the backseat, calling her thanks to Victor before running to talk to some friends.

"Kitten," His voice had dropped and he used the special name he only used in private to show her he was serious. "Call me if anything happens. I'll have my phone on me all night, I want you to call me as soon as you want to leave, even if Alice isn't ready yet."

"Alright Victor," She smiled and nodded. "Thank you for doing this, I'm really grateful. And believe me this is so much better than if dad had driven us!" She laughed softly making him smile as she leaned forward to give him a hug.

"Have a great night Kitten." He growled softly in her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"Thank you Victor. I can't wait to get out of this thing." She joked about her cumbersome dress, but blushed when she realized the hidden euphemism.

"I'll bet." Victor playfully leered as she got out of the truck. She just laughed and walked away with a wave. And a very confused mind.

The dance was fine but Katja was really looking forward to afterwards more. Yeah she danced and got official prom photos and hung out with all of her friends, but she wanted to be with Victor, and wished he wasn't over the age limit for guests. She would have paid good money to see him all dressed up…and to dance with him.

But finally the party was winding down and she found Alice again.

"Kitty!" She yelled over the obnoxious rap song she loved. "I'm going to go to an after-party with Jessie alright!"

"Sure thing!" Katja's heart leapt at the opportunity to spend more time alone with Victor. She always had a good time with him. "Just call you're mom, 'kay? I don't want her to wake me up at 3:30 looking for you!" They laughed at the memory of the last dance they'd gone to. Alice had a bit of a problem with changing her plans without telling her mom.

He was so grateful he didn't have to pick up the annoying teen frail as well. He enjoyed spending time one on one with his Kitten unlike he enjoyed being with anyone else.

He'd have to figure out his intentions soon, or they'd both be in trouble.

Katja was sweaty but ravishing when she climbed into the passenger's seat at 11:40. Here curfew was almost up but he didn't care. He'd keep her out of trouble, and make her smile at the same time.

"You look great Kitten." He rumbled at her, halfway between a purr and a growl. He'd really have to figure out his intentions soon and get a hold of himself before he lost control around her.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled lazily up at him, her dark blond hair, with its natural red undercurrents, was disheveled and her makeup was messed up, but when he looked at her and spoke to her like that she believed him without having to smell the truth of it in the cab.

"So, where to?" He asked her, it was starting to get really hot in this truck, and it made Victor feel like either running as far from this girl as possible or jumping on this woman as soon as they were somewhere private.

"Wherever's open." She shrugged a delicate shoulder, and leaned over to buckle her seatbelt. He had the perfect view of her cleavage, a tendril of hair snaking down into her dress, and his hands were starting to sweat. His eyes were already dark and his sinuses were full of her heady scent. She smelled like sweat and female, and she smelled like her body wanted the same thing his did.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as the buckle flew from her hands, the belt retracting into the door.

"Here, lemme get it." Victor's rumble increased as he leaned over her, her chest brushing his, to reach the grey safety strap. She caught an extremely good whiff of him and almost lost what little control she had. _No!_ She told her inner feral;_ You will not make a fool of yourself! That scent means nothing. He can't help the way his body reacts!_

He was trying hard not to touch anything and at the same time he couldn't help but let his hands stray…she just smelled too good. _No!_ He roared in his mind. _You can't fuck this up. She has the same healing factor as you! And her scent is not a gage you can use right now!_

He straightened up and put the truck into gear, driving to a 24 hour diner and clearing his throat.

They had a lot of fun at the diner. Even though Victor had procured a secluded booth, random classmates would still approach periodically to exclaim about her dress or the dance. Victor was glad she had the chance to lead a normal life, but the kids were wearing on his nerves and he felt he couldn't really talk with his Kitten if they kept getting interrupted.

But between the interruptions they were able to just be comfortable in each other's presence, which didn't happen often. Victor had dropped in on the Owens' for random visits since Katja could remember. He would stay anywhere between a day and a few weeks and he would always try to take Katja out to help her with her mutation. It sometimes seemed that Victor wasn't even friends with Dan and that he just came for Katja.

Victor had only stayed a day the last time he came to visit. That had been in late February when her dad was trying to convince her to get a special mold from the dentist that would hide her fangs. And Victor had almost killed him over it.

Katja didn't want to hide her mutation like her dad wanted her to-and hell it wasn't as if no one knew. Everyone in town knew she was a feral mutant and not to judge her because of her impulses.-it wasn't as if she ran around jumping out of trees and hunting with her hands. Victor thought it was an outrage Dan would even consider it an option, and had left Katja with more reliable instructions on how to contact him than he ever had before leaving in a hurry.

Her senses hadn't been that sharp just three months ago, but she could still smell the rage that rolled off her friend.

"It's 12:30 Kitten." Victor told her as he signaled the tired waitress for the bill. He hoped she had had fun, and he thought he had. He had to leave tomorrow/today and he didn't want to leave her in a bad mood.

She just yawned and put her shoes back on with a smile. Victor was always so gentle with her, but he had such a dangerous air to him. She wondered, as she got back into the truck, if she would ever get to see that side of the man who took care of her.

**AN-Review and tell me what you think. I know this one just kind of throws you into their lives but I'm hoping my dreams turned stories are enjoyable as written word. If you have any critiques or requests I would be happy to read them. I don't own X-Men. Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	2. Yell fire

What Daddy Doesn't Know

What Daddy Does't Know…2

**AN-Random spaces of time pass between chapters. This one's going to be a bit of a recap but some of them might not. Life goes on.**

Senior year was such a blur to Katja. It seemed like she'd been at school forever but it was really only a week after prom when Victor called the house.

Victor had been stunned by what passed between them, unspoken, during his last visit. He had known that someday she would grow up into quite the attractive woman, but he had_ not_ expected it to happen so _soon_.

He hardly saw her on that trip because he had to talk to Dan about the "Water cooler rumours" he was hearing, things seemed to be turning against his old friend, Dan had a job go bad a little over a year ago and it seemed someone was checking into it, looking to wash up.

That and Katja had been so focused on prom planning up stairs all day and she had slept in until 11:45 so she'd be able to stay up all night, needless to say Dan was never happy that she slept in until ten on weekends. That was another thing they had in common because of their mutation; the need to sleep at _least_ten hours. Of course Victor preferred, and his job demanded, he sleep more during the day, the night had so many less distractions, and that was when it was easiest to do what came naturally. He liked it when they went camping together; Victor and Katja would stay up all night and sleep into the day and Dan would grumble.

When she had first come downstairs to answer the door for her friend, she had just gotten out of the shower. Her long hair was wet, dark from the water and clinging to her arms. He could smell her idle excitement and the softly scented soap she used. But most importantly, she wore a smile just for him as she passed through the kitchen toward the entryway, and a bath towel that barely covered the essentials.

Luckily that Alice girl came in and started talking a mile a minute and flirting cluelessly with him, so Katja missed his low growl and the change in his scent.

Her father had not been amused by her lack of shame. But why did she need shame? Just because they lived in a town, did not mean that Katja was any less of the wild, free thing she was born and was becoming more every day. Dan had really been getting on his nerves about Katja keeping her head down and her mutation hush-hush.

She didn't need to hide it. She was beautiful and wild and free.

And damn if she wasn't beautiful.

It wasn't something that Victor normally thought about. Yeah a frail could be fuckable or attractive, but he rarely saw _anything_ in this world he thought of as beautiful, and he definitely never thought about a damn frail that way.

But as she came down those stairs to answerer the phone with those stupid curling things in her hair, he was beginning to change his mind about the plan.

The plan had been simple. When he'd discovered that Dan's daughter was a mutant he had been interested in learning more. He was a curious cat after all. But when he discovered she was feral…and when he realized she had a healing factor, the plan was formed. He would check in on her/them periodically to make sure she was adjusting well. He wanted her childhood to be nothing like his. He wanted her to know that it was ok to be who she was, and that truly, being a feral mutant was a really, really good thing.

He had planned on just keeping an eye out for her. She was a feral and that deserved his notice, but that she was a female was a huge spot for interest. There weren't many female ferals, and he'd not found one who wasn't reptilian in years. Plus the fact that he'd worked with her father on many occasions, both legal and not, meant he was interested in keeping her safe, and on his good side. She could be useful when she grew up.

He just wasn't expecting it to happen so fast!

He remembered the first time the plan had changed. It wasn't so long ago…February? March? Victor was visiting when Katja came home from school and Dan had told her about some denture type things that would hide her teeth. He was telling her off for 'flaunting' her mutation, he told her to paint her nails and keep a better hold on her emotions so it would be harder to tell she was a mutant. He wanted her to cut her hair shorter, and cut it more often than the once a week she did. But Katja got pissed.

"Everyone already knows dad!! And what does it matter? Who cares!? I like my hair! I like my _fangs_! I like my _claws_! And I like my _changing eyes_! And my instincts!" He had tried to interrupt her but he wasn't saying anything worth listening to. "Dad." She said in a chilling voice. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" She raised her left forearm out in front of her body where he could clearly see the smooth unblemished skin. Her eyes were a flat black that showed no emotion on the surface, but upon closer examination, there were icy glints in the blackness that warned of dire consequences. "Someday soon you won't be around, but I still will. My mutation is all I have in this world, and I will not forsake it." She grew out her right pointer finger's claw and cut thickly into her exposed flesh.

Her dad had yelled, and searched for something to stop the bleeding, but she just stood there glaring at him with that stony mask and black eyes.

Victor couldn't stand back when he smelled her blood. He ran to her side and marveled as her wound closed before his eyes, almost as fast as his own wounds healed. She thrust her healing arm to her father's face then licked off some of the blood so he could see it better. Her deep laceration was now just a raw pink mark on her otherwise unmarked skin.

Now that Victor knew she would be sticking around a lot longer, the plan had to change. Not many ferals had healing factors, and there were only a handful that had factors as fast as his, there wasn't a female among the bunch. If the other's found out about her…No. They wouldn't ever catch word of her. The plan now involved wooing her when she grew up. This was gonna get weird.

Except last night he was reacting to her in a way he was _not _ready for. He left earlier than he planned to because he was worried he might do something stupid to make her hate him or some frail shit like that. He was working out his dumb frail-ass feelings when he heard more rumours. And this time Dan's name was attached instead of just alluded to.

…………..

"Hello, Owens'." She said professionally into the phone. Her dad really needed to spring for caller i.d.

"Hey Kitten how're you?" He asked, and actually cared about her answer. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't, and Katja knew it.

"I'm fine Vic, just a lot of school crap, you know? How're you?" She answered with a smile. Victor knew her patience wasn't all that great, and as she was getting older and her mutation was getting stronger, she didn't ask that sort of small talk shit unless she meant it as well.

"I'm alright, just a little tired." He trusted her with that little weakness. "Is your dad around though? I really need to talk to him." Victor was always so much more polite to her, on the phone and in real life, than anyone he'd ever talked to in her presence.

"Yeah I'll go get him. You should take a break and come vacation with us for a while." She smiled at his voice; if he was 'just a little tired' he was dead on his feet and should take a break. Besides, she wouldn't mind just lazing around with him for a couple weeks.

"I wish I could." He seemed to growl, purr, and chuckle all at once when he spoke to her, and it always made her feel safe…now it had started to make her feel something else…

"Uh! Here he is! Talk to you later Victor, love ya bye!" She passed the phone off quickly and ran up to her room and out her bedroom window into the tree that grew tall and strong there.

…………….

She lay on her stomach in her tree. This was where she perched when she needed to think. And damn did she need to think.

Victor was a family friend. She couldn't allow herself to start feeling this way for him. Yes he was her friend and he kept an eye out for her and she loved him. But she had to draw the line there. She knew he could smell what he did to her just as much as she could. Hell, he could smell it way before she did.

So here she was clutching onto the old maple. Her face smashed into the bark to erase his remembered scent. But it was no use. She could hear his voice, feel his rumble, and taste his scent. She was going to have to go inside and change her underwear soon. This was getting ridiculous.

_He doesn't like you like that Katja. You may both be sexually attracted to each other, but that's it. You can't fuck this up now…maybe someday when you've had a chance to actually be around each other for more than a couple days then something will happen, but he's gonna be around just as long as you are. You can't fuck this up…he's the only potential mate you know…_

Dan's voice broke into her musings, turned fantasies.

"Victor, I'm not leaving. This is my home, my hometown and I won't be scared away from what's mine. You should understand that."

She could just barely hear the object of her fantasies answering on the other end of the phone.

"You don't get it Dan. Land is land, you can get more, but this is about your lives. I won't let you put Katja at risk. I'm coming over as soon as I'm done with this job."

His voice was faint and scratchy, but her dad was right below her hiding spot.

"I don't need your help." Dan spat out. "And you leave my daughter alone."

"I'll deal with Katja however I want." Victor was growling and it made it a little harder to understand his words. "I'll be there in a little bit."

Dan hung up forcefully and swore strongly. He would have never said that in her presence, but he still hadn't realized that his daughter knew a lot more than she used to.

………..

It was one of the spring heat waves. Two days ago it had snowed and now Katja couldn't sleep because it was so hot. She had her window open to let in as much of the cool night breeze as she could and she was stripped down to a pair of frilly panties and a very see-through shrunken Henley tank-top that was unbuttoned all the way to her stomach.

She had kicked off all the covers accept the sheet when she had finally drifted off to sleep.

……..

"Wake up!" Shouted a male voice as her bedroom door was flung open.

She woke instantly, adrenaline pumping and she jumped up on the bed quickly into a crouch, fight or flight in full swing. Of course seeing as how she'd just been startled awake, she fell flat on her face.

"Katja, we have to get out of here now!" A hulking dark mass moved toward her bed in the pitch black night.

Her heart was pounding and her hands had started to sweat. Just a few feet closer and the man would be in grabbing distance.

"Kitten now!" He growled dangerously just as his scent hit her and she let out a tremendous sigh. Her relief didn't last long though. Why was he bursting into her room and yelling at her to get out?

"Victor, what's going on?" She sat up in bed and untwisted the cover's to cover herself a little better.

He had reached her bed by this time and had grabbed her by the upper arms. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark well enough for her to see the fear and concern hidden in his black eyes.

"Kitten, Katja we need to get out of here. The gas line has been cut and the house could blow up at any minute." He said seriously and honestly, not hiding the gory details from her.

She gasped and grabbed his arms that were braced on her's. "My dad!" She started to panic. "We can heal from this he can't!!"

"Don't worry." He started to stand. "Dan can take care of himself, now let's go." He ripped back the sheet, moving to pick her up if he had to when he stopped.

"Why the Hell are you NAKED?! DAN!!" He yelled roaring loud enough to wake Dan up down the hall. Katja heard the thump of him rolling out of bed and pulling on his pants. Victor's heart was pounding and his nostrils filled with the scent of his own musk arousal.

"I'm not naked!" She yelled back. The stress of the situation was not making her feel good. "It was HOT!"

"God woman!" He snarled with his back to her by the door. He was fumbling with something in front of him. "Put this on!" He threw his shirt at her.

It was one of his good button ups. She could tell by the softness of the fabric as she slid it on over her arms and started buttoning it up. It was almost long enough to be a dress on her, and a thrill went up her spine as the soft material brushed her suddenly sensitive bare skin, and his scent filled her nostrils. _Shit,_ she thought. _how many times am I gonna have to change my underwear for this guy?_

Dan was in the hallway with the lights on. "What the hell is going on?" He asked from his doorway hastily buttoning a pair of jeans.

"Gas line's been cut Dan. I warned you." Victor glared at the him and pushed Katja gently in front of him.

With a warm guiding hand on her lower back and a clenching in his lower gut, he lead her downstairs and out the front door, while Dan called 911.

Both Victor and Katja were trying to breath through their mouths but it wasn't helping much; they could still smell the other's arousal right there.

Victor's bag was on the front porch where he'd left it when he ran inside when he smelled the gas. He pulled his bed roll out and wrapped the blanket around Katja and moved her farther away from the house. He didn't like that they were exposed in her front yard but it didn't smell like anyone had been there for over an hour. The gas had been thick in the air when he pulled into the driveway.

"Cops and Fire are on their way." Dan said as he walked briskly to where Victor was fussing uncharacteristically over the young woman. The house had just started to burn, but it hadn't blown up…yet. Victor moved them further away just in case. She wasn't really paying too much attention. She was suddenly embarrassed by her state of undress and she was confused and a little scared by Victor's scent. Her mutation had only recently developed her scent as good as it was and she still didn't understand most of what she could smell.

"I told you. I warned you." Victor took a few steps away from the girl and almost stalked toward the man who was her father.

Dan tried to say something but his protestations were shitty and in vain.

"I told you to at least get her out of here for a while. If I hadn't come tonight, you'd be dead and she'd be in a world of hurt. For you and your stupid mistakes."

Katja wasn't listening. She was too confused and the adrenaline left her feeling like she'd had too much caffeine. Victor still smelled like he wanted her, but he smelled really scared. And angry. It terrified Katja that someone so strong and amazing as Victor Creed was scared because of a gas leak. She knew a little of what he and her dad used to do with the military, and she was pretty sure Victor still did. You would think that killing people had to be a lot scarier than a gas leak.

Of course Victor did say the line had been cut…so that means it's intentional and that means it was a murder attempt. Yeah that would scare Katja but why would it scare Victor. He would be concerned for Dan she supposed, because Dan would not heal. But Victor and her father had been at outs for a while now, and she didn't think that was it. Surely he wasn't scared for her…? A glimmer of sick hope sparked to life in her feral heart.

_If he's worried about me, that means he cares about me. And that leer he gave me at prom and his reaction tonight!! Those aren't Father-Daughter-bond ways to react!! _

_Ah fuck the cops're here. I really don't wanna talk to them…Why is Victor still yelling at dad?_

The large blond man had the short brunette cornered and was yelling at him for not being a fit father when the fire guy came up to the teen wrapped in a blanket.

"Miss," He started toward her, looking over her shoulder to where the two men were arguing. "there was a report of a cut gas line at this address; do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah," She replied with a sigh, taking the blanket off and folding it up as she turned her back on the man. "this way." She said as she started walking to the two embroiled men.

The imbroglio that followed, Katja just tuned out. The police took some sort of statement even though she was underage for another month, the gas was tuned off and the house doused before too much damage could be done. It was a miracle really.

"There's a hotel on seventh and McKinney, if you don't have the cash, give my card to the front desk and explain, they'll put you up for a couple days." Said the cop in charge to her father, but he was angled more toward Victor, the more intimidating, and therefore most important, of the two.

"What about whoever cut the line?" Victor growled at the man with the beer belly paunch, after dragging his eyes from where Katja was lounging on his blanket in the grass. His shirt was not covering much.

"We're investigating further sir. But we advise you to notify the police if you notice anything strange, and we'll be setting up extra patrols in the area. Call us tomorrow afternoon, my number's on the card. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you." Dan and Victor both shook the cop's hand and Katja gave him a two fingered mock salute from where she sat on the ground braiding the grass, they were clearly dismissing him. And the girl was clearly in shock, she didn't care.

But as soon as the cop was out of range she stood and shook the blanket out.

"So." She said as she looked both men in the eye. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to get a room for the night outside of town. You will sleep and then we'll have a better plan in the morning." Victor said simply as he took the blanket from her and loaded it back on his pack. Katja nodded with a smile and brushed his loaned shirt down, preparing to follow him to the truck.

"We are not leaving town. We will go to this hotel for the night and we will start reconstruction tomorrow." Her dad had his arms crossed and he was glaring at Victor.

"Dan, someone tried to kill you and Katja tonight, we are leaving." Victor said simply and forcefully.

Katja caught the scent of Victor's anger increase. And her father was just being a dick-weed. He kept arguing until Victor stopped him. With one hand he had Dan pinned to a tree by his neck.

"Fine, you can do whatever you want. I'm not responsible for you. But Katja will come with me. I'm not letting her out of my sight until this is all cleared up and taken care of. You proved tonight that you can't take care of her, and you proved months ago that you shouldn't. be allowed to." The feral growled lowly and dangerously in Dan's face.

Katja's head was down but her eyes were black. If Victor had warned her father to get out, then he should have. Dan was being a stubborn asshole and it was starting to cost their lives. She already knew she was closer to Victor than she was to her own father, and now that she knew a little bit more of the story, she had no qualms with choosing him over Dan.

Her father tried to fight back for a few moments but he soon figured out there was _no_ way he could win against the mutant.

"Let Katja choose." He just barely managed to gasp out of his abused windpipe.

Both men turned their eyes on the teen who stood beside them. Damn it, she hated confrontations with her dad.

"I heard you on the phone earlier today." She started, her voice was like ice. "Dad, Victor did warn you. I didn't know what it was about then and I still don't really get it, but you should know by know that when Victor tells you something and means it, you should do it. You are being too stubborn and macho to see that Victor's plan is better than yours. I have no say in what you do, but _I'm_ staying with Victor."

"No!" Dan yelled, Victor had put him down so he could talk to his daughter but pushed him back, hard into the tree, when he raised his voice to her. "Katja you are my daughter and you are coming with me." He still hadn't pissed his pants…amazing.

"Whatever, whatever Desdemona's dad's name was. Anyway," She said shaking her head. Her voice went icy again and her eyes were hard and black. "You lost the right to dictate my life today when you put my life in danger for your own ego. I choose Victor."

"Katja if you-" His threat was cut off just like his air supply was, by Victor.

"She is _mine_ now. She is under my protection. And you will not put her at risk any longer." Victor's voice was like steal and so was his hand on Dan's throat. "You try anything, you remember who I am." He said, his tone and words promising a painful death. "And remember that I know who _you_ are." He threatened his former colleague.

Victor had claimed Katja and he would never let her go now. She had chosen him. And Victor would keep her on his side, no matter what it took.

He couldn't believe that Dan would do this, but he'd been loosing it a bit in the past couple years. The job that went bad had really affected him. He was no longer making decisions that were in Katja and his best interest. He was acting like a mad man. And Victor didn't like it. Victor would take his Kitten and keep her safe. He would figure out who was behind this attack and end this. Maybe he could get a little closer to the girl in the process.

………..

**AN-well I'll edit it in a bit, but right now I'm kind of on a role… so I want to post this, and get the next bit taken care of. **

**Hoo hoo Victor's taking Katja to a **_**hotel**_**!! What's in store?? Leave a review and tell me what you think!!**

**Ceilidh**


	3. Ward? Fiancee? Pettigrew?

Chap 3

Chap 3

**Thanks for putting me on your alert list HLBabi. Thanks everyone for reading and please review.**

**This story is getting a bit out of hand. My dreams were much more vague. This is especially getting more sexual so sorry if it offends, but these are two ferals. At the basis of what we all want is; food, drink, shelter, and sex.**

They drove the hour and a half it took to reach the city in about 40 minutes. They dropped Dan off at the hotel with the cop's business card first thing. Victor told him he'd buy his own truck tomorrow and take this one to his hotel for him.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Dan." Victor looked at the girl sitting next to him. She was curled up in the passenger seat caught between high awareness and heavy fatigue. "'t's not your fault. He's an ass. I'm just glad you're cool enough to do what needs to be done and to take me in for a little bit."

He took his hand off the gearshift and put it on her leg, showing his sincerity. "What I told your dad is the truth Kitten." He had pulled into a space in the parking garage of the hotel they were staying at. He turned to her and gave her his full attention. His eyes were golden, but darker than when he was relaxed, showing that he was still not ok with the whole situation.

"Katja, I know I have no legal claim to you, but…_I _claim you ok? You are mine now, and I'm gonna take care of you. I never really worked well inside the law anyway." He was uncomfortable and didn't know what to say so he spoke the truth as well as he could. "There're gonna be times when I have to leave for work, but I'm gonna take some time off to figure out your dad's mess. I just need you to do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it alright? We're on alert right now, and we can't let our guards down."

He hated to cause her concern, but he couldn't keep her safe _and_ in the dark on this one. Besides it was her dad's fault anyway. Victor sighed to himself as he got out of the truck and walked with her into the hotel. Things were gonna get a little harder from here on out. He'd never had to protect someone he actually cared for before. And she was gonna have to take a crash course in Sabertooth and mercenary 101. He just hoped she didn't come out of it too jaded.

…………

"Room for the week." Victor demanded the pimply man at the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir there's a convention this week the only room available is the honeymoon suite."

"Do you have clean bedding?" He demanded in question form. He was in no mood to be professional right now.

"Well yes sir, but there's only one bed and-" Victor cut him off abruptly.

"Let me talk to whoever's in charge."

……….

An aging man in a decent but wrinkled suit came out from behind the desk and offered his hand to shake Victor's.

"I am the night manager here at the Hilton, what seems to be the problem?"

"Perhaps we can speak in your office." Victor put a guiding hand behind Katja's back. "My ward and I have been through quite a lot tonight." His voice was like that of any high powered business man the manager had ever met; he assumed he would get what he paid for, only this man also had a hint of danger to him.

"Of course sir, right this way."

………

Katja didn't think she'd ever seen so much cash in one wallet. But Victor just kept doling it out.

"And we will need breakfast in the morning." Victor continued on with his list of demands then turned to Katja. "What time will you be getting up in the morning?"

"Uh…if you'll call me out of school then…ten-ish?" She shrugged.

"Of course you don't have to go to school you've had enough to deal with today." He turned back to the manager who was hurriedly taking notes. "Breakfast at 10:30, we like to eat when we get up. I'll fill out a menu card later. Do you have any _new_ bedding? As in unused." His gaze turned almost threatening.

"We just got a brand new shipment; we were going to trade out the old things next month but if-" Victor cut off his babbling.

"We will require the new bedding, everything, including blankets and comforters. I would prefer new pillows if you have those as well." He pulled out a stack of big bills and handed them to the little man. "That should take care of tonight, everything else, put on my account." He pulled out a black and gold credit card. "And we shall require the utmost confidentiality. I don't need any nasty rumours following my ward and you don't need any nasty rumours associating with your establishment."

"No sir, of course not Mr. Creed." The manager jumped to his feet when Victor rose to leave. "We will have your room ready in…is a half an hour alright?" He was like a rodent. All nervous and twitching.

"That will be acceptable. Now if you will excuse me, I must call my accountant and have him find a new house. And Katja needs to rest."

"Yes Mr. Creed. You can use the lounge at your leisure; I believe it should be empty at this hour." The manager was a greedy little fellow, but Victor didn't care, that was the sort of weakness you paid to get what you wanted from. The man was almost kowtowing he was so excited.

"Will you or Miss Katja require anything while you wait? A beverage? Or a snack perhaps?'

"Lay a spread for afternoon tea." He turned his gaze to the girl beside him. "What will you have to drink Katja?" He asked her. She knew he wouldn't let her say she was fine.

"Um, I'll have a glass of milk and some tea. Decaf Irish breakfast or English, and Twinnings if you have it." She answered just as professionally but gave her 'guardian' a wry smile.

"Of course Miss. And for you sir?" The manager was visibly thinking about where to get her tea. Katja bet they would only have Earl Grey and that herbal crap.

"I will have a glass of milk as well, and a bottle of your best scotch."

"Yes of course!" The little man turned to leave, but Katja put her hand out to brush his arm, unable to resist.

"And don't fret if you can't find Twinnings in this town, I'll take Tetley's Orange Pekoe if it's decaf." She gave him a polite smile as he practically bowed himself from the room.

Victor held a chair out for her by the electric fireplace he'd just turned on, giving her a look.

"What?" She asked with a mischievous smile, sitting down in the plush wingback. "I'm very particular about my tea and it's the middle of the night." She said as if she had simply asked for some ice in her water.

…………

The manager came back in about fifteen minutes later followed by two waiters. One carrying a tray with the milk and scotch and glasses, the other wheeling a cart with the tea and food.

"Michael and Ken will help you with anything you might need-" Victor cut off the annoying little man.

"We will be fine." He didn't say thank you and he wasn't going to. This little man was led by Victor's purse strings and he didn't have to be polite to get what he wanted.

"Yes well, of course." The manager tried to act as if he were still in control. "I will come for you when your room is ready. Enjoy your meal." He bobbed an almost curtsy and ushered the waiters out of the room.

The minute the door shut Katja burst into laughter. "Did you see that little Pettigrew curtsy?!"

Victor allowed a smile and a puzzled frown to grace his face. "Pettigrew?"

"Oh come on! He looks just like Peter Pettigrew from the Harry Potter movies!"

"Oh yeah…you're right." Katja forced him to take her when ever one of the movies she _really_ wanted to see came out.

………..

Katja woke up ridiculously comfortable. The bed she was in was warm and soft and huge with plenty of thick, brand new blankets, and tons of just as new pillows. She had burrowed her way under them and there was a warm comforting weight behind her, and another one around her hips.

She flung a few pillows off of her head and toward her feet so she could see. When she looked down, she saw it was a waking Victor's arm around her. She turned toward him just as he sleepily pulled her closer.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily, cracking an eyelid down at her.

"I dunno. Bed time?" She asked, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of his arms to check the clock on the nightstand behind her.

He pulled her closer, breathing in her morning scent, feeling her wiggle into him to get closer and more comfortable. He wished they could just lie like this, but he had things to do today to keep them safe.

He pulled his upper body away for a moment, just long enough to crane his neck to check the digital reading on the alarm clock. His arms were still wrapped around her, and their legs were tangled together.

"It's ten." He sighed and put his head back down on the pillow they were now sharing.

"Damn." She smiled a little at him, quite groggily. She hardly even remembered coming up to bed last night, just Victor asking her if she wanted him to sleep on the couch and her telling him that was stupid. "_The bed's so huge we couldn't even find each other blind folded with out our mutations."_ She remembered telling him. Well, regardless of how big it was, they still ended up as close together as they could rightly be.

"Do you want to shower first? Or should I?" She asked him, burying her face in their twined hair on their shared bed. She was so beautiful, and she was _so _sexy lying beside him, in _his_ bed, still wearing _his_ shirt, with _his scent_ all over her.

"I'll go first." He was going to need to get away from her to relieve the pressure she caused him, and soon. "Why don't you catch a little more sleep?" He purred and couldn't resist a quick squeeze and a chaste kiss on her hair as he got up and went to bathe.

She blushed at the gesture, and at the scents that were mingled together and wafted up to her when he got out of the bed.

He wasn't the only one that wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

……..

_Damn it she's too young yet._ He told himself as he washed the shampoo from his hair. _What is age to a feral with a healing factor like yours though?_ He asked himself, working the conditioner into his mane now. _Nothing. She is yours and she will_ be _yours in time. _

He allowed himself to imagine it. Just for a few moments and just from the privacy of the shower where she'd never find out. His Katja coming to him, she was his. Underneath him, saying his name, screaming his name. Coming for him, telling him she loved him…_Too far…_he thought as he leaned his head against the tile. _Love is for frails. You don't need that shit._ He told himself. But deep down he acknowledged that that image was the one that pushed him over the edge.

………

_Damn it Katja! Come _on_! He's…well look at him! Just because he's turned on when he's around you doesn't mean shit. Don't fuck this up. He's here protecting you, and you just got out of a very stressful situation. It's hero syndrome. He's always looked out for you and you've always looked up to him. So just cool your fuckin' jets!_

She tossed and turned and just managed to dose when there was a knock on the door.

_Shit-fuck!_ Katja was startled, but rose to answer.

Victor came out of the bathroom and growled at her, telling her nonverbally to stay put. She backed down and kept her legs together in a futile attempt to hide her newest surge of arousal. She couldn't help it. He was still wet and barely covered by the standard white hotel towel.

"Room Service!" A voice called from the other side of the door. Victor opened it and allowed the young man and woman wheel in the two trays that were full of the things Victor had asked for.

Katja stood leaning against the bed while Victor directed the humans as to where to put the things he ordered. He could smell the frail's wave of arousal as soon as he opened the door, and smirked at how she obviously thought she stood a chance against Katja. His smile dropped quickly though when he caught the male's own desire.

It was directed at the tousled girl by the bed in the men's shirt that left too little to the imagination. The blankets were tangled and the pillows pilled randomly, the bastard only could be thinking of so many things. He felt like snapping the boy's neck right there, but Katja's presence, and changed scent stopped him.

Just seconds before, Katja had been even more turned on than this frail. His heart grinned at her attempts to smother what she couldn't deny. But now she was _pissed_.

"Do you or your _ward _need anything else Mr. Creed?" The frail asked, emphasizing the word like it was a personally victory, and pouting in a way, he was sure _she_ thought was sexy.

A growl started to build deep in his chest, but he doubted the humans could hear it. Katja however, could. She left the bed and walked languidly and sensuously, but fast enough, to the group, putting a hand calmingly and possessively on his chest.

"Do _we_ want anything else, Victor?" She purred in the human way, oozing sex. Now _her_ pout was sexy and he both dreaded and looked forward to the day she realized she could get anything she wanted just with those two plush lips of hers.

He mentally shook himself to rid a new wave of images he didn't think about in the shower, and another frail love one, before he spoke.

"Are _all_ the clothes here?" He asked gesturing to the cart with the clothes. "Mine as well as my fiancée's?"

He didn't stress the word like the frail had. He didn't need to. He wanted to roar his victory at the drop in the frail's and the boy's smiles, but stopped himself. He also really wanted to know why Katja had stopped breathing. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side, wanting the closeness they had when they woke up to come back.

He looked down at her, but she still looked as in control as ever so he let it go while there was still an audience. He bet it was the 'f' word. Well all in good time, he just gave her the title a little bit-ok a lot-earlier than he'd planned. _Damn plans fly out the window where my Kitten's concerned._ He thought with a mental grin.

"The clothing should all be there, and we sent a pair of disposable flip-flops from the spa for Miss Owens seeing as we didn't have her shoe size." The girl said with her nose in the air. She had a long way to go before she would be classy enough to pull off that pose.

"Good enough. We'll be leaving in an hour or so, don't send anyone to clean the room; we'll leave the dishes and things outside." Victor dismissed them and turned to look down at his 'fiancée'.

"Well, wanna help me buy a car today Mrs. Creed?" He asked.

"You can't call me that if we aren't married Mr. Creed." She told him and disentangled herself from his arms. "But sure, whatever. I'm gonna eat before the food gets cold, then I'll bathe." She announced.

………

They ate at the little table situated in a corner overlooking the city. The room was really nice, except for the gross 'honeymoon suite' décor. Katja tried to focus on the vista as much as possible, and there was a strange silence at the table. When ever she looked at Victor, he was staring back at her, with an intense look of contemplation that she just couldn't understand. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. And there was a rumbling that kept coming from him but Katja couldn't tell if it was a growl or a purr or something between the two. It made her uncomfortable, so she ate as fast as she could and hopped up and excused herself to take a shower.

The musky, tangy smell of their shared arousal permeated the room and she couldn't stay there any longer.

……..

_**God!**__ What __**is**__ this?!_ She let out an almost silent scream of frustration as soon as the water was on. _The man is driving me mad!! What does he think he's doing, acting like that? And who does he think he is, making jokes about me being married to him!?_

She took a few steadying breaths and watched herself in the mirror as she undressed. Her nipples were inexplicably hard as she unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it off of her body. This was torture! She wanted to scream, but instead she just took off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the hotel's shower.

It was nicer than she would have expected, and it had real shampoo and conditioner.

_This is stupid._ She thought as she pulled her conditioner coated hair into a knot.

_You can't let him do this to you!_ She scolded herself. _Of course it wouldn't be so bad if he would do something about it and stop tormenting me…_Her face broke into a wicked grin as she thought about what could have happened this morning and she slid down the tile wall to sit on the floor, her hand slipping down her body.

Images of him flooded her mind, scenes played behind her eyelids. He came to her, his face above hers. He said a lot of things he would never say in real life, but the thought of him growling them to her and his hands and mouth and body on her was enough to make everything change colour and stars to burst before her eyes.

She lay on the floor for a few moments, letting the tension leave her body. _Now can you face him?_ She asked as she turned off the water.

…………….

It was hard for him to tell with all of the water and the toiletries, but Victor managed to catch her frustrated scent through the door and distractions while she slipped into the shower. He was going to give her some privacy when he was rewarded by her surge of arousal. He knew it! He sat outside the door listening to her suppressed huffs of breath and smelling her desire. He knew it was him she was so frustrated about and he felt a little vindicated in his earlier performance.

But he felt like he'd come right there in his pants sitting outside the bathroom door, listening to and smelling her fantasize about him. He couldn't help himself. He ripped his pants off and came just as she did.

Now he had to rush to cover up the evidence. He opened the windows and put on fresh clothes. He hadn't ordered much through the hotel because he knew what they gave him wouldn't fit, and it didn't. But it would do until he could get something himself. He laid a dress out for her on the bed, and put a bra and a pair of panties beside it. He had to guess on the sizes of the under clothes, but he was pretty sure he was close. Then he went out to the balcony to let the cool wind wash away the scent of his desire, and to give her some privacy when she got dressed.

………….

**AN-This chapter was longer than I intended, but I got carried away making fun of the hotel's manager and the sexual stuff just kind of wrote itself. I'm gonna keep it in though because it really fits with the characters. I've always thought that sex was a natural and integral part of human nature and especially a feral's mutation.**

**Please review. Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive, and I appreciate a note just to say you read it and telling me if I should worry about getting the next chapter up. Hint hint:) **


	4. Vampires are the greatest!

Chap 4

Chap 4

**AN-This is turning into a full blown story…Oh I don't own X-men or Pretty Woman or Target, and for the last chapter Do I look like I own Harry Potter either? **

**I'm trying to get at **_**least**_** one chapter up a night, but next week I have a musical so I'll be pretty busy. The more you review, the more motivated I'll be to update more though…:)**

**A big thank you to my new reviewer Wanda! And another to Jinx! You guys are the greatest! **

Victor wasn't at the table when Katja finally came out of the bathroom, but she could smell him, and traced his scent out to the balcony off of the bedroom. He didn't turn when she entered so she assumed he had his back to her for a reason.

"Did you say there were some clothes for me here?" She asked him softly from the sliding glass door.

He took a deep breath before turning his head to answer her, he had to keep control and looking at her in a towel would not help.

"Yeah, there's something on the bed for you."

He'd laid out a simple navy coloured dress with cute fluttery cap sleeves and a wrap waistline. She also noticed with a puzzled brow the bra and panties. _Hope it fits._ She breathed deep before throwing it all on in the closet.

Victor was waiting for her when she came out. "The closet?" He asked from where he was leaning against the wall. He pushed off and offered her his hand.

"Yeah, well it's where I used to get changed at hotels when I was little so I figured, Hell why not?" She replied weakly and put her hand in his, where it was promptly swallowed by his massive grasp.

He spun her around once, the ruffled hem twirled around her calves. "You look beautiful." She knew he didn't just hand out complements so she blushed slightly.

"Thank you. You know you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled, remembering the last time he'd visited, while eyeing his nice slacks and dress shirt. It wasn't a perfect fit, but she wasn't lying, he looked _hot._ And very high class. Come to mention it, her dress wasn't exactly casual either-well maybe business casual on the east coast.

"Why're we all dressed up anyway?"

"Well, first thing on the agenda is to get you some shoes. Then we'll get a car, before we outfit ourselves further." He turned her, guiding her out the door. As he felt her hips sway beneath his hand he held back a growl. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

……………….

"This feels kinda like Pretty Woman." Katja said under her breath while giving him a look as the sales lady went to get her size. "And seriously Victor," She turned to him much more…seriously. "Can't we just get shoes at Target or something? A pair of flats here are like eighty bucks!"

"Why would I buy you something from Target?" He asked her, honestly confused.

"'Cause it's cheep." She answered with a look of incredulity.

"You are mine now Katja. As soon as we get things settled I'll have a real wardrobe made for you, money is no concern. Don't even think about it. For now, these will do." He replied leaving little room for argument and waving his hand lazily over the two boxes of shoes he'd already picked out for her.

He was worried when they first got to the shop that she'd be one of those difficult girls to buy things for. But he soon realized that she had good taste and he'd demanded she try on a number of shoes he picked-he saw how she liked them first, and then thrust them upon her-before letting her pick her favourites.

"Here is the eight you asked for Miss." The woman bustled from the back and knelt to put the shoes on Katja's feet. After the first few pairs she tried, Katja had given up on trying to do it herself.

"We'll take them." Victor said in his usual 'that's that.' way.

………….

"What do you think?" He asked her. He had her sitting in the driver's seat, behind the wheel of a huge truck she couldn't begin to fathom what to do with.

"Um, well…it _is_ nice." She said with her hands in her lap, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, but could you handle it?" He asked, leaning through the window, the lift not even challenging his height. "Not around town or anything, but on back roads." He clarified.

"Oh. Well…I can't drive stick." She answered sheepishly with a blush.

He was flabbergasted. "Your father didn't teach you-what did he teach you to drive? Do you know boats? Do you have your pilot's license? Please tell me you know how to drive a motorcycle." He added as if Dan hadn't taught her how to read…And she was thirty five.

"Um. I can sorta drive my _car_…" She said pathetically.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "After this is over…" He promised, then he straightened and called to the man whose head he'd recently almost removed from his body. "We'll take this in an automatic." He growled, daring the salesman to challenge his manhood.

……….

The sun was setting and he still had to get her measurements taken. He had asked the frail at the shoe store where he could get a personal shopper and tailor quickly and she had consulted with another frail before giving him the name of a shop in the high end area of town. Evidently they'd catered to Oprah. Like he cared.

Dan had been pathetic when they'd taken his truck back to him. Trying to guilt his girl into coming back to him, but she knew better. She was staying where she belonged, even if she didn't quite understand she belonged there yet.

It had been so hard to keep from touching her all day, but he'd just barely managed. Holding himself back and ignoring his instincts was driving him insane and he'd amended the plan too many times to count already. He had to figure out if it was just the girl's teenaged hormones that made her body do the subtle things it did, or if it was _just_ him.

So after having Katja stand for a half an hour on a carpeted block in front of a three sided mirror and discussing what sort of things she would not wear as opposed to what they did like, Victor swung by the video store.

"What sorta movie you wanna watch?" He asked her gruffly as they scanned the new release wall.

"Um…that new vampire one looked awesome. Did you see the previews?" She suppressed a grin. It was so fun spending the day with him, and the fact he wanted to curl up and watch a movie with her nearly sent her to seventh heaven.

"No." He answered but picked it up. "You wanna get it?"

"Sure. If you don't want to watch anything else."

They left to go back to their hotel. Victor hid a grin at the thought that they shared it. His plan to find out if he turned her on was set, and he was ready to amend the original plan according to her reaction.

……….

They had both showered again and were in their pajamas. Well, Victor was in the pants the hotel had provided for him and Katja was wearing the pants from hers slung low with a simple button up blouse the hotel thought she would ever wear in public for some reason.

"You ready?" She called to him from where she sat on the floor by the DVD player.

He gulped at the bare skin she showed. Her shirt didn't meet her pants and it was unbuttoned quite a bit. He prayed his plan worked. "Yeah." He answered sitting down on the garish pink honeymoon suite's love seat.

She pushed in the tray and went to sit by him, snagging a blanket and the remote on the way. He put his arm on the back and she took that as her cue to snuggle up to him.

"You smell good." She stated as the previews began to play. She'd purposefully ignored one aspect of his scent all day, but there was no denying that his scent was intoxicating.

"Thanks." He replied, giving her a little squeeze. Then he quirked his lips; "You smell pretty good yourself."

The movie started and he asked his first leading question. "Who's in this?"

"Uh…" She started naming a few actors and actresses. It sounded like a blockbuster. "Oh!" She gasped as a man appeared on the screen. "I didn't know he was in this!! Adrian Grenier's my favourite!"

Well that was one important thing to notice. If he was her favourite actor, she probably thought he was the most attractive.

As they sat on the couch, she became totally engrossed in the film. But he was too busy watching her reactions to really care. He had to give her props. She picked a movie that he'd actually be able to watch as well. There was plenty of violence, and it wasn't too fake looking. But her heart never once skipped a beat like it did when he unexpectedly came into view, and even though she smiled when that little boy actor was topless she was no where near as aroused as when he was.

That was something. Now he just wished he had the balls to do something to prove it.

She sighed as the credits began to roll. The sun had set and the room was pleasantly dark. His mutation allowing him to see fine in the dim red glow of the dying sun. He assumed her sight was at the same level as his was now because she was reading the back of the DVD box.

"Vampire movies are the best." She said dreamily.

"Why d'you say that?" He asked her with his gravely growly voice.

"'Cause they're the sexiest! Duh." She smiled lazily and turned her head to face him.

His face was just inches from hers and he wanted so badly for her to just stretch up a bit to prove she wanted him to kiss her just as much as he did.

"And why do you say that?" He asked in a lower growl, sure to send any woman to her knees. He was rewarded by the rush of excitement he scented.

"They're just about _the _most _erotic _things I could think of. I mean…damn! And the whole _neck_ thing…"She sighed, silently laughing a little.

"You have a thing with necks?" He asked, still in that dangerously low voice, now toying with her fingers with one hand, dragging her hand from her lap to his body, trailing a just unsheathed claw over the skin where her neck met her shoulders in the back beneath the blouse's flimsy collar with the other.

She made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat huskily. Her pupils dilating.

"I think I can think of _something_ that's just a _bit_ more erotic." He growl purred just before, ducking his head down and attacking her neck with his mouth.

She arched into him and all thought of what-if left her mind. She _really_ didn't want to think about what the morning would bring while he was making her feel so good tonight.

…………..

**AN-Cliff hanger!! What will happen next?! Leave a review to find out faster. **

**And I don't have the next chapter typed up yet, so maybe if you're really good and make suggestions in your reviews, you might just see your wish come true. Don't feel comfortable posting your suggestion where the world can see? Send me a pm and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading, I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight.**

**Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	5. Do you trust me? Not just Aladdin!

Chap 5

Chap 5

**AN-Thank you for all of the reviews!! I was going to take a day off from writing, but I just can't now!**

**Where we left off…**

"You have a thing with necks?" He asked, still in that dangerously low voice, now toying with her fingers with one hand, dragging her hand from her lap to his body, and trailing a just unsheathed claw over the skin where her neck met her shoulders in the back beneath the blouse's flimsy collar with the other.

She made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat huskily. Her pupils dilating.

"I think I can think of _something_ that's just a _bit_ more erotic." He growl purred just before, ducking his head down and attacking her neck with his mouth.

She arched into him and all thoughts of what-if left her mind. She _really_ didn't want to think about what the morning would bring while he was making her feel so good tonight.

…………..

She wasn't sure how she'd ended up in the position she was in…but she wasn't going to complain. Victor's arms held her tight in place on his lap. His mouth had burned a trail up from her collar bone, to her panting mouth. His fingers were fisted in the hair at the nape of her neck, positioning her so he could better attack her mouth. This was nothing like the chaste 'truth or dare' pecks she'd exchanged on the choir fieldtrips in high school, this was…intense.

He was strong, demanding, and passionate. But he knew how to show her what to do. She gave herself to him freely, just asking that he keep up what he was doing-_please!_

_What? Why'd you stop?! _Her mind screamed when he pulled back. Her arching and grasping did nothing to bring him back to her.

"That _was_ erotic." He conceded with a cocky smirk but dark eyes. "Why _else_ do you like vampires?"

"Um…" She tried to stop panting so openly. "The…hunt…?" She was at a loss. But he proved it was the right thing to say when he pulled back a bit more and closed his eyes, gulping and clenching his fists.

"D'you trust me?" He asked strangled, with his eyes still closed.

"Wha…?" She was distracted when he opened his eyes again. They were so dark they appeared black, but the liquid gold that seemed to burn inside their depths took her breath away.

"Please tell me you trust me." He was so intense she should have been scared. But she only wanted him. Regardless of how scary. And he _did _say please.

She searched his eyes, was he hiding something? Should she disengage from what she wanted _so_ incredibly badly?

No. Never.

"I trust you Victor." She whispered like a prayer. He kissed her, hard and fast before pulling away.

"You are my target." He growled- oh so sexy- while dislodging her from her perch. They were standing awkwardly by the couch, the room just barely glowing red from the sun that had a minute ago set below the horizon.

She just looked blankly at him. _He thinks he hasn't won me yet?_ She thought skeptically. _He could have had me years ago if he'd tried!_

"You are my target." He repeated again. But the look in his eyes was so purely predatory this time that her heart immediately started pumping faster to send the newest and strongest surge of adrenaline through her body. "Run." He demanded, but it was as close to a beg as she'd ever heard come from his mouth.

"Victor…?"

"Run." He said even more forcefully.

She gulped, and did.

She ran wildly, jumping over obstacles, unsure of whether she wanted to be caught or not. Well ok she really, really did.

…….

They inexplicably wound up in the bedroom. _Who'd have imagined?_ Said the cynical section of Katja's brain that wasn't so consumed by the situation as the rest. _Shut. Up!_ The rest told her.

He caught her just as she entered the doorway. "You are mine." He growled in her ear from behind. "I win." Then he spun her around to face him faster than her brain could process, picked her up, and threw her on the bed.

"I think we both win." She managed to get out after an abrupt squeak from her sprawled position. Her eyes were wide and dark, her face frozen partway to a smile.

He stalked her from the doorway. His movements were lithe and strong. Her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of it. She couldn't get over how his mere stride made her feel so incredibly turned on. That, and incredibly terrified out of her mind. But it was a good kind of terrified. A give-me-more, kind of terrified.

Suddenly he was upon her._ What? Damn he's fast._

"Yes." He agreed with her earlier statement. "I think we do."

His body pressed hers into the plush mattress. His weight would have been too much under normal circumstances, but she craved every ounce of him she could get, and tonight was _not_ their typical night together.

Something deep had shifted. The simple act of giving into what both their bodies had been telling them was right for so long had changed something integral in their relationship. And of course it would. But it went deeper than that.

Katja's world seemed to shift. Colours were more vibrant, sounds were more pronounced, the smells were overpowering, the tastes and the textures were so much more complex. She felt a bit like passing out from over stimulation.

That was until she felt her clothes literally torn from her body.

"Victor!" She gasped as he attacked her neck where it met her shoulder, a massive paw cupping a breast, the other ripping her panties with it's claws.

"I'll buy you more."

She couldn't argue. His mouth had moved lower and he'd attached his lips to her taut nipple that had been begging for his attention.

"Ok." She couldn't think of anything else to say as his fingers found their way to the moist base of her being.

"Katja, I can stop now, but if we go any further-"

"No! Don't stop!" She commanded desperately, crashing her mouth on his, capturing his groans of protest and gratification.

"Katja!" He growled lowly but forcefully as he ripped himself from her clutches. "You have to understand before we take this any further. If we do this, there is _no_ going back!"

She frowned puzzled at him, and breathless. _I can't _think_ right now. Is he crazy?_

"Katja, we do this, you are mine. There is _no_ changing your mind after that. I take you as my mate and it's for life."

"Oh, Victor…" She tried to speak. The backs of her eyes started to feel burnt and pulled.

"Can't you feel it? It's a forever thing if we do." He seemed to _really_ want her to get how permanent this was.

"That's why everything's different…" She mused, her legs still entwined with his, her hands still gripping his shoulder and his neck.

"Katja, you have to tell me now. Yes or no. I can't wait much longer." His eyes were like burnt molten gold, boring into hers. "If you say no, I'll stop right now. No worries."

It was an odd phrase coming from Victor's mouth. But she wished she use that mouth for something better right about now.

"Victor." She looked him in the eye, her own were misting fiercely. "You are everything to me. I want nothing more than this. I am yours."

He groaned again and brought his lips to hers, and moved her legs apart to settle between them. He was gently now. But the ferocity was still there, just simmering beneath the surface.

"Ah!" She gasped a little high-pitched as he moved between her thighs, breaking quickly through her barrier. "You were serious when you said you couldn't wait huh?" She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"No. I wasn't." He silenced her with his kiss and brought her to a different frenzy than that of the laughter under his measured ministrations.

"Victor!! I-oh! Victor!" She moaned incoherently as he moved inside her. Filling her to bursting. The pressure making her feel more complete than she had ever felt before.

"I've wanted you too long." Victor's voice was strained as he growled into her shoulder. "I can't wait." He informed her as he worked a hand between them.

"Vict-Ah!" She gasped when he found her most sensitive spot, swollen with desire. He started to massage it, hard and fast while he pumped into her unceasing.

"Come Katja." He ordered her.

"I…I-I think-" She bucked beneath him, hitting her head on the pillows repeatedly, her eyes screwed shut.

"Katja!" He roared making her look at him. Just then her world started to explode. She saw him above her, moving faster, harder than before until he reared back and let out a victorious roar that shook the glasses on the bedside table.

……..

She came to some time later, still entangled with the man who came to mean so much to her. She was on top of him, their bodies still connected, with her head on his chest. He was holding her tightly to himself, stroking her back as their breathing returned to normal. His heart beat slow and steady under her, keeping harmony with her own.

"Victor…I don't know what to say." She whispered, running her hands through the fine blond fur on his body, tracing his ribs through the muscle he seemed to be made entirely of.

"Is that a good thing you don't know what to say?" He asked her his voice more purr than growl now.

"Oh, most definitely." She smiled and kissed his sternum.

"Good." He purred, combing his hands through her hair. It had really gotten in the way at some points, but that just made it all the more fun. "You still trust me?"

"With everything I have in me."

He purred louder. Grunting to show her he approved. "Go to sleep now Kitten." He whispered, pulling her up and rolling her over.

She whimpered at the loss of him. He felt so _right_ inside of her, and she mourned when they separated, but he put his arms around her and pulled the sheet up to cover her from the breeze coming from the open window.

"Yes Victor." Her chest vibrated with it's own purr as they both drifted to sleep.

**AN-So here's this chapter. It might be a bit awkward because I was trying to crank it out while a movie was on, and then my dad came home and then…yeah so needless to say, I was a bit distracted. But aren't I always?**

**Please review if you want to know what happens to Victor and Katja next. Life doesn't end and the consummation of an amazing relationship.**

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	6. Mort and 'Where were we'

Chap 6

Chap 6

**AN-Wow! It was a friend of the family's daughter's 21****st**** last night so we were at the pub until they kicked my underage butt out! Which was a lot later than most pubs I've been too! Damn American drinking laws, I was the DD anyway!**

Victor woke to his phone softly ringing from the bedside table. He'd called Mort to check some things out for him while Katja had been getting measured yesterday, so he assumed that's who it would be. No one had better _dare_ to wake him up for anything less than that after such a night as last night.

Katja woke to a screaming banshee blare that seemed to hit her head harder than a wrecking ball…made of adamantium.

"OFF!" She screamed, diving under the pillows to drown out the noise.

Victor sprang from the bed, when he had the offending thing he tried to muffle the sound with his hands.

"Sorry Kitten, your mutation just kicked into growth spurt last night, things'll get easier." He moved to walk out of the room but stopped when he scented her hurt.

"I'm sorry mate, I have to take this call, it could be about that trouble your dad's in."

Katja leaned back into the pillows, trying to soak in as much of his fading warmth as she could, while Victor went out to the balcony.

"Mort. This'd better be good."

"Ye's don't fink I'd call ye if it weren't good do ye?" Answered Victor's amphibious friend.

"Just tell me Toad." He wasn't growling, but to the untrained ear it would sound like it.

"I found out who ordered the hit on yer ducky's daddy. And who took it. He's a slippery lit'le chump an' it's no wonder ye didn't scent him. He's mutant. An' bein' clean's his mutation."

"Who?" Victor had always been a man of little words, but Mortimer was a different story. He liked to dance around the subject, and Victor could hear that that is what he was doing, quite literally.

"Awe, I mailed it all to yer phone already man, who'd' you fink I am eh?" He mocked offence.

"Thanks Mort." It was a sign of Victor's friendship with the man to thank him so openly. "Shit's just got a lot more personal." He said darkly.

"Awe, what foor? Ye banged her didn't'cha?"

"Shove it Mort." Victor growled, but he was grinning from ear to ear and Toad could hear it.

"Awwwe."

"Yeah I did." He congratulated himself for a moment before letting a quick wave of guilt pass over him for not being in there with her right now. _But this is for her._ His demeanor turned black again, as did his eyes. He was determined not to let anything happen to her. "She's mine now. So I'm taking care of this. Put out the word if you want. Her old man's to be left alone."

………

Victor hung up the phone and walked back into their room.

"Now, where were we?"

She purred in reply.

**AN-Really quick chapter. Wanted to get this one out because it's been bugging me. Review with critiques, questions, comments, or just to say you read it. Let's see how fast I can update eh?**

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	7. Your wife?

Chap 7

Chap 7

**AN-Busy with school and the play so it's hard to spare a **_**thought**_** for my stories. **_**And **_**I'm dreaming about Victor and Liadan again, sooo we might get a new installment. Also I can't get an eviler Victor with a more twisted relationship plot out of my mind, it seems whenever I pause to think or catch a breath this new story possibility is there, whispering darkly in my ear. It's kinda freaky…but…oh-so-good…in a weird way.**

There was a knock at the door while they were dozing after another romp. It seemed nothing could slick Victor's lust and Katja's libido wasn't slacking off either.

"Room service!" The girl called again. Even with the feral senses and the healing factors, neither had answered the first knock. Finally Katja dragged herself off of Victor long enough for him to tell her he'd get it.

"Coming!" He growled, throwing on his pants from yesterday to answer the incessant little frail's knocking. He smelled the boy too and let another frustrated growl rumble past his throat.

He just looked at them when he opened the door. They were silent with plastic smiles on their faces as they waited for him to speak. He didn't.

"We brought your breakfast up Mr. Creed." The frail simpered lamely at him.

"I see." He _almost_ rolled his eyes, but he was Sabertooth, and he just couldn't bring himself to it. "Leave it there." He motioned into the room where they left the things yesterday morning.

He wanted to laugh at the drop in the frail's confidence when she finally caught scent of Katja's and his combined musk. And he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or gut the boy for his peak in arousal.

Luckily Katja caught the human's and Victor's scents. They almost overwhelmed her by their strength and she marveled at how she could differentiate between them all so well, but she could contemplate her mutation's acceleration later. Right now she had a very big feral to pacify and tease. All at once.

"Ooo, breakfast." She cooed to no one, slinking out into the entryway/living room in a very big sheet that seemed to hardly cover anything for how big it was.

The male's hormones could have set him on fire.

The female's jealousy could have done the same.

She stifled a smile, instead she bit seductively into a juicy strawberry. She didn't mean for the juice to squirt out and trail down her cleavage, but it did.

He bit off a growl before it could form. "Katja…" He warned, but she was having too much fun. She just peered at him hungrily from behind lowered lashes.

"Out." He commanded the staff.

"Katja," He began to growl at her, but she stopped his reprimand with a kiss.

"Sweetheart, let me have my fun. You know I saved it all for you." She said, dropping her coverings at the last.

"Katja," His growl was _much_ different this time, and sent a wave of excitement from her nipples through her belly and all the way to her toes. She wanted him so badly her teeth hurt.

"Shh." She told him. "I need you."

………

They spent the day reveling in each other. Victor had never felt this happy, and Katja couldn't think of a time she'd felt better. As the sun went down though, even they were spent, and they _had _to eat something else.

"Ah, metabolism. The Feral's curse." Katja giggled as they got dressed for dinner. Victor had declared they would go somewhere nice to celebrate.

"I'm going to have to leave you alone tomorrow." Victor told her when they pulled into the parking lot of _the fanciest_ restaurant Katja had ever laid eyes on. Her father would _never_ take her anywhere like this.

"What? Why?" She felt like pouting, but refused. She was still sore, but she did _not_ want to let go of the feeling of him between her legs… Or not, they'd tried quite a few different positions that day, but for all the others offered, she still liked the original the best.

"I need to do some work. A colleague-an old friend called this morning and gave me some information on your dad's problem. I'm going to sort it out tomorrow."

She just frowned, and maybe pouted, but just a little bit as the valet opened her door and helped her jump down from the truck without exposing anything in her slinky flowy evening dress.

……..

"Uh…Victor, I can't read this menu." Katja said in an undertone, panic starting to clench her stomach.

"It's French." He frowned, then his brow cleared and his countenance lightened as he scooted his chair closer to hers. "I will read it for you." He said, and that is what he did.

Somehow, he managed to make the interesting sounding French food sound sexy when he purr/growled it in her ear. But even _he_ could not make her want to eat snail and pig's feet.

……..

"To us." Katja grinned and raised her glass to clink with Victor's.

They had finished their main course and were waiting for the chocolate dessert that Katja had insisted they order.

But they were waiting forever, and a Katja who had been promised chocolate, did not enjoy waiting. Victor smelled that something was very wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly tense and _very_ confused.

"I want it." She replied simply. If she'd been any less mature she would have been throwing a tantrum, however, she was an adult now basically and she acted better than most, regardless of the seething she felt on the inside.

Victor snapped to attention like a scared father-to-be whose wife's water just broke.

"Waiter!" he nearly shouted. "My wife's dessert." He didn't spare a breath on anything else, just put what he hoped was a comforting hand on her thigh and wondered how this little girl had gotten him wound so tightly around her finger.

"Your wife?" Katja purred into his ear, stretching up to him, exposing a lovely expanse of flesh down her neck, and from his vantage point, down her clinging gown quite a ways.

_So I'm whipped. Let the world know. She's mine and I'm totally ok with that._

"We can have a really ceremony if you want later. But for now, you are mine."

"I'm yours forever." She whispered.

**AN-Another short one, the action should start up in the next chapter, but…I'd love suggestions…:) Thanks for reading, review and I'll update faster.**

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	8. an

AN-

**AN-**

**ARGH Argh argh!! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in soooo looong!! I have no way of charging my lappy because the converter I have doesn't work! I have less than an hour left! So I'm trying to get this out quickly.**

**I haven't been able to do any work at all on my existing stories (because I didn't have a computer) but I did write a shorter new one. However it's long hand so when I get home and charge my computer up again I'll type it all up and post it as quickly as possible and I'll try and update my others soon too.**

**Sorry again! Argh! There's no possible way you can get addicted to writing on ff and then go on as long of a vacay as me and not die when you can't go on again….I've died a little bit…every day sniff sniff w/out you guys… Oh shit! Power gotta go!!**

**Much love!**

**Ceilidh**


	9. Betty Crocker?

Chap 8

**AN-Sorry it's taken so long!! I'm in college now and it's taking up so much time! But I just quit my job so hopefully I'll be able to get back to writing **_**and**_** do my homework too :) **

Katja didn't know what to do with herself. She glared half-heartedly at the pitcher of juice room service left with her breakfast and contemplated her day. Victor had left early that morning, before the sun had risen, after tenderly making love to her. She had to smile at the memory, up until now their joining had just been blind need and primal mating. But this morning he was so slow and so sweet…

He had kissed her goodbye as she drifted off into the sleep of the most blissfully tuckered out, telling her he'd left some things for her on the table. Now that she was coherent and fed she examined what he had left behind. She recognized his fancy black and gold credit card and the platinum clip that he used to keep his paper money together. Right now it seemed like he'd left her more than a couple hundred dollars and she knew that his credit limit was through the roof.

Kindly enough he'd left a note explaining just what in the hell she was supposed to do with all that, she sure as hell had no idea herself. Evidently, he had to check into some things so she was to spend the day doing whatever she wanted, as long as she used the driver whose card he'd laid next to the note. Oookay. He'd even left a few suggestions; see a movie, go shopping, there were some museums in the area. That sort of thing, but oddly enough everything he'd chosen to suggest were things she'd really like, damn man had gotten into her head! But she didn't mind. _And_ he'd told her that she, no _they_ needed a computer so she was to get something with all of the bells and whistles. Yeah right. He could do _that_ himself, there was no way she was gonna buy a whole computer.

_Hmm…_ She thought to herself, tapping a knife on the table next to the remains of some pancakes _I'm soo not gonna spend all of that…but I do need some things…I'm probably going to start my period soon, and I need a new notebook since mine's probably nothing but ash now…I can't believe he wants me to sped so much money!! This is insane, I mean I knew he wasn't poor but-I don't even want to think about it._

So she got dressed and called the number on the card he'd left her for a ride to wherever the nearest mall was.

……….

He checked his watch again. Damn Toad was late. Victor wasn't normally so fidgety even if he was impatient. But now he actually had shit he wanted to get back to. And he had someone's ass to kick for endangering his Katja.

God, his Katja. This morning had been so…he didn't have words to describe it. He never thought he would or could be the way he was when he was with her, she had awakened something deep inside that he didn't recognize. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt better than he had since he'd had her to himself. And now here he was, away from her when he should be reveling in her beauty and worshiping her the only way he knew how. But soon the bastard that had tried to hurt her would be dead and he could be beside her again.

He would just have to make sure to leave no traces and to wash off all of the blood and change into his spare outfit before going back to her, she didn't need to know haw bad this was.

………….

"Oy toofy! How they 'angin'?" Came the loud voice of Sabertooth's partner.

"Warts, I'm surprised you made it within an hour of when you were supposed to get here."

"Ah, aint nofink my great beastly friend, just 'ad to stop by an' pick up some info for yehs."

Victor grunted his thanks and thrust a hand out of his jacket pocket for the proffered folder.

"This is the guy who took the hit?" He confirmed.

"Yeah, ats right." Victor glared at the digitally enhanced survailance photo, taking in the details he would need later.

"And who was behind it?"

"Guy named Mashura it was." Toad rocked up and down on the balls of his feet, hands thrust in his pockets and shoulders hunched against the wind that blew off the river they looked over.

"Wait a minute Mort," Victor's eyes glinted evilly in the midmorning sun "Matsura? The head of the Lampshade Corporation? Isn't he the one behind Dan's job? It was his fault they failed, why's he trying to off his own workmen?"

"Well, I wouldn' know eh? But I fink it's gort somefink to do wif cleanin' up somefink. Or maybe the men 'e 'ired know to much." Toad's own eyes lit up as he spoke, something Victor easily noticed after all of their years together. It was a look that said Mort knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well then," Victor handed the folder back, having already committed all the important information to memory "all that current?"

"Of course it is. Who d'you fink I am eh?"

"Thanks Mort." The feral loosened his facial muscles into what could have been a smile. "Hey you wanna do Thanksgiving with us this year? I know you hate turning down a free feast."

"Yehs already gort that sweet little chicky o' yours turned into Betty Crocker?" Mort asked over his shoulder as he turned to leave, a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Well," Victor frowned to himself good naturedly "now you mention it, I don't even know if she _can_ cook…We'll have someone come in if we have to. In the meantime, I'll have her take classes or something, no mate of mine will be dependent on anyone but me."

"And we all fank God every day the only fing you cook is stew and sandwiches!" Mort wheezed and cackled on that note all the way to his car, leaving the giant blond feral alone to plan his vendetta.

**Thank you all so much for your patients. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things as quickly as possible, but Russian is **_**Hard**_** :)and takes a lot of time!**


	10. Three wishes

Chap 9

**Heh heh, I should be doing my work for History right now…but I have a few minutes before I have to leave for class :) Kind of a long chapter for you guys!**

**Holy crap guys! 2020 views!! And yet…only 23 reviews….is that odd, or is it just me?**

"Thank you Joseph!" Katja called with a wave as the man pulled from the curb in front of their hotel. He replied in kind, making the bell-boy outside shift around uncomfortably. _Like we're gonna bring down the hotel._ Katja thought and rolled her eyes before giving the young man a dazzling smile. "Isn't it a marvelous day?"

…………

"Ugh!" She plopped down on the loveseat with an exhausted air. Her bags spilling at her feet. She hadn't bought a lot. Just what she needed…and a magazine-but there was an article on which new laptops were best so it was justified. And some chocolate, but if Victor thought that wasn't a necessity then Katja was going to have to seriously rethink their relationship.

Ok, not really, but she'd need to teach his that it _was_ medicinal and if she didn't get any he wouldn't _get any. _Hint hint, nudge nudge.

Well…maybe that wasn't going to happen either. She had really missed him today. And she felt really weird about that. Sure she'd always missed him when he wasn't visiting, but it wasn't like this. Of course she had read about how when girls have sex with someone they got more attached, but this was just a little off. All day long she was thinking about him, wondering when she saw a nice skirt if he would like it on her, and guessing what he would have ordered for lunch had he been there with her. And now she was back in their room, Victor had told them not to clean it, and it still smelled of the two of them together. When she hauled herself off of the couch and made her way into the bedroom to change, she could still smell their love in the twisted sheets.

She smiled at that and pulled the covers smooth-_making the bed is what you do when your dad yells at you, but it does look nicer turned up like this. _Turning to the bathroom she sighed "oh Victor, where are you?"

……………..

This was ridiculous. He'd been stalking and marking and planning all day long. It was going to be pretty simple, for all of the weight that Matsura threw around and all of the hired men he had, he didn't put much stock in his own protection. It would be an easy thing to get rid of him without anyone being the wiser tomorrow night after he sent home his driver. But all day the main thing he thought about wasn't his kill, it wasn't the hunt, it was Katja. His mate, going about her day, waking up, getting dressed (maybe showering, oh God!), looking around the shops perhaps, maybe her eyes lighting up at a painting. He couldn't keep his head in the game. So he would force himself to think of the revenge. Matsura had sent someone to kill her father, and he hadn't bothered to tell them he had a kid. And that slippery bastard of a mutant who'd taken the job hadn't even noticed her shoes in the hall when he cut the gas line, or if he had, he didn't care. The revenge he could focus on, he could plan it out, but soon enough the scenario in his head would end in a bloody and satisfying kill and he would envision himself licking off the blood and going home. He would open the door and she would be there waiting for him. But it wasn't an old sitcom. For one he would never call out "honey, I'm home." And for another, Lucy never hopped into the shower with Ricky and helped him wash off with her tongue. Or at least not on any of the episodes he'd seen.

So all too quickly his mind would be on her again and he wouldn't notice someone leaving the Lampshade Corporation headquarters until they were almost gone. But he had to give himself a rueful smile. Was she any other frail; he'd be pissed. But she wasn't. She was _his_ girl. His woman, his mate. And the mere thought that she was _his_ pacified him. Although it was her fault he had a hard on all day, so she'd have to take care of that when he came home to her.

Home. It wasn't a place that Victor Creed normally felt the need to rush to. But now that she was there (hopefully she wasn't still out when he got in) his mindset had shifted. As long as she was there waiting for him, even that cheap hotel room could be a warmer home than any of the houses he'd lived in.

"You'd better be home…" Victor growled pleasantly as he slid into his truck and started his drive to the hotel.

………….

Katja's stomach growled and she rolled over to glance at the clock. "Dinner time already?" She wondered aloud standing up to find something to eat, the made-for-TV movie completely forgotten. But she stopped as she realized there wasn't really anything there but the mini-fridge. Her annoyance at being hungry quickly turned to concern. "Victor where are you? When will you be home?"

"Right about now, I expect." He answered while opening the door.

"Victor!" Katja cried happily jumping into his arms. "How are you? How was your day? I missed you!" She spoke rapidly throwing the last part in as if it were an accusation.

"I'm good, it was fine, and _I_ missed _you._" He answered with a dopey smile, pushing the door shut behind him with his foot and carrying her over to the couch. "Was that _your_ stomach I heard growling in the hall? Let's get you something to eat." He teased her, tickling her ribs and being generally more playful than anyone would expect from the feral giant.

"Mm," she nuzzled her face in the crook on his neck, his loose hair falling like silk on her skin "I'm not hungry anymore."

He pulled away slowly to look at her face and asked with a wicked glint in his eye "You aren't, are you?"

She caught the look and reddened slightly, a huge grin covering her face before she lowered her lashes and answered him with an artificially husky voice "Not for food anyway."

They were happily lost to the world for quite a few minutes.

However all things must come to and end and they were interrupted by the ringing of Victor's cell phone.

"Ugh." Victor growled in frustration, rolling off of Katja and subsequently off of the couch to snap up his phone. "Who is it?" He demanded very annoyed.

"Oy, is only me mate, no need to get yer knickers in a twist!" Katja had to laugh, Victor looked so funny with his hair all messed up and his lips red and swollen snarling at his heavily accented…whoever was on the phone. Victor frowned up at her laughter but his expression cleared as he pondered his mate.

"You're lucky you're funny. You made my mate laugh, that's the only reason I'm not ripping your tongue out through the phone right now. What d'you want Mort?"

"Ah, I jes wan'ed ter tell yehs that Mashura jes made plans ter go out a town, tomorrow mornin' he's flyin' off ter Vegas. Figured yeh'd want ter know." Even Katja who hadn't known Mortimer for years could see him dancing around on the other end of the line.

Victor sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, thanks Mort. I'm just gonna have to reconfigure the plan. You know where he's staying yet?"

Toad laughed a bit before answering in his typically jovial manner "Who d'you fink I am? Check yer e-mail mate, I's all there."

……………

The two spent a quiet evening together, watching a movie on TV and ordering delivery. But there was a decidedly strained air since the earlier phone call and Katja was careful not to push her golden idol for anything as he was clearly thinking hard.

Finally she felt she must break the ice or drown in the oppression. "Soo…."She said intelligently, floundering for something constructive. He looked at her inquisitively but she still had nothing. So instead she laughed at the awkward situation. "God! It's only been what? Two days we've been together and we've already run out of things to say?"

He gave her a gentle fanged smile before pulling her down from her spot on the couch to his lap as he sat on the floor, pressing his lips firmly and sweetly to hers. He pulled away and his contented smile soon turned to a frown as he started at her.

"What?" Katja demanded with a strange look, confused over his strange shifting moods.

There was a pause before he spoke. "Kitten…"He started as if he were going to reproach her for something but it turned almost into a question. He cleared his throat and started again this time in a manner which said there was no arguing. "Katja, I have to leave you again tomorrow," He began but was swiftly interrupted by the girl.

"What?! No. You were gone all day today! Why do you have to leave now?" She whined pathetically. She knew she was acting stupid but she didn't care, she wanted him and he wasn't going to get away so easily.

"I know," He told her with a monstrous sigh "but this is important, I need to leave early tomorrow morning and I probably wont get back for a couple of days, so I need you to-"

"A couple of days?!" Katja gasped.

"Katja, yes a coup-"

"No way! That's crap and you know i-"

"Listen to me!" He raised his voice from the husky undertone he'd been using all night and held her by the arms so she would look at him. "I need you to listen to me. It's not like I want to leave, God, you know that, but I need to. There's something I need to do and I have to do it soon or I don't know what will happen!"

"What?" She demanded. "You have to go to Vegas!? That's the shitiest excuse I think I've ever heard!"

He clearly wanted to shake her but he held back, he even kept his claws sheathed. Then after a brief pause he spoke again, his voice softer now, calmer, he sounded tired.

"Why are we arguing?"

Katja floundered for something to trump him with. Too bad she wanted to know the same thing. So she merely sighed and spoke the truth.

"It's just-…This feels really important to me, whatever 'this' is." She waved her hand to encompass the room and the two of them and whatever there was between them. "I mean, I know you said there was no going back, and that I'm yours forever and all, but…I don't know." She finished lamely.

"What?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers "What don't you know?"

"I-It's just…ah-" Katja stuttered, unable to find a delicate way around it. She could smell he was unhappy about this and she knew he already had a pretty good idea of what she was about to say. So she had to just come out with it. "It's just, we've not had that much time together, and I don't know where we stand."

He looked as if he was about to interrupt but she wanted him to know the truth of how she felt and what she really thought before he said anything.

She put her fingers to his lips to still them before anything could come out. "Shush, let me explain. I know how I feel about you, and I know that you're not just gonna up and leave me,"

"I would **never** leave you." Victor said abruptly and forcefully. She smiled and went on.

"I know all this, and yet I'm still scared. It's a scary thing to devote your life to someone, and we've not had a lot of time to come to this conclusion."

He interrupted again. "You have been mine your whole life."

"I know that, and I love that. But I'm still unsure. We've only really been _together_ a couple of days. And I know where we stand _here_. But it's out there that I don't know about." She gestured toward the window and went on before he could cut in again. "I'm scared because I don't know what it's going to be like when we leave this place. I should probably care about what my dad will say, but I'm don't, I know that I belong with you regardless of what he thinks. But I…I'm young; I don't have a job or money. I haven't finished school, hell you hit it right on the nose, I can't even drive a stick! What am I supposed to do? I know that you have a life, a job, a house, bills, friends, commitments. I just don't know where I'm going to end up in all of this. Where _we're_ gonna end up, and that freaks me out. So…" She tried to remember how she got on this path "Oh! So, that's why I don't want you to leave me. And definitely not for a couple of days!"

He smiled at the angel in his arms, his eyebrows swooping down and his lips seeking hers. He held her tighter then, his chest was tight as he tried to sort his words before he spoke them.

"Kitten," He said then paused. "You're _my_ kitten. I-I need to leave now to take care of your dad's situation, and I can't come right back." He became even more serious, his eyes darkened a bit, but she could smell how nervous he was. "Katja, you know what I do. You understand at least a little of the world that your father and I work in, and by now you should realize, after you almost got blown up, how dangerous it is." He searched her face for understanding and found it quicker than he would have liked. If only he could have kept her from it all! _I'm definitely gonna play it safe from now on. If anything happened to her-!_ "I wish I could just take you away from this, but it doesn't work that way, even if that's what the cops say. They'll hunt you because you were connected, you might know something, and they won't stop unless something happens. So I have to make sure that that something happens, and I'm gonna need to lay low and play it out like I don't know what's going on for a little while in case something else happens. I won't put you at risk ok?" He waited for her agreement.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"So I need you to do some things for me ok?"

"Of course Victor." She was frowning uncertainly at him but she didn't lie when she told him she trusted him.

…….

"Of course I can handle it Victor." She said with a tinge of condescending disgust. "These don't even kick." She answered loftily as she checked the handgun. She wasn't an expert by any means, but she wouldn't be an assassin's daughter or a country girl if she didn't own at least one gun. Although, she hadn't used a pistol in a couple of years.

"I just want you to be safe while I'm gone. Damn I wish I could take you with me."

She smiled and pointed the gun away to kiss him. "Awe, you're so cute with your firearm safety." He teased her, taking the gun away and putting it on the table so he could kiss her more effectively.

"Shut up and kiss me oaf." She said with a wry smile.

He stopped short. "Oaf? Who says oaf?"

"Too much talking." She reminded him. He'd promised to pay his full attention to her as soon as he finished making her safe and setting up the arrangements for the next few days.

He groaned deep in his throat and pulled away after a moment. "Not yet kitten."

She wanted to pout as he went over to the table, but that would just be greedy, she had all night to have him and he could sleep on the plane tomorrow.

"Now, what will you do if someone comes looking around here?" He quizzed.

"Depends who they are." She wanted so badly to say 'duh', something about being with him made her feel so…adolescent sometimes.

"Explain." He ordered.

"If it's someone I know it's up to my own judgment. If it's a cop I'm gonna have to tip-toe through the tulips but that's no big deal, I did that when I was nine." She answered, referring to an incident from a while back that made him smile. But he didn't have time to reminisce. He had to make sure she knew everything she would need.

"Ok, but if it's someone you don't know then there's a problem. If it's a greenish guy, feral, with that accent you heard over the phone, that's Toad. Mortimer. He's been a partner and a friend for years. If he comes it's probably because I sent him or because we're worried about things on this end. If it's a blue chick, well she's a metamorph so she may not be blue but her name's Mystique. I used to work with her and she can be ok, but she shouldn't know where we are. She can be ok but be careful around her. I trust you to use your better judgment. Now if it's an old Jewish guy named Lensherr, well, he'll probably call himself Magneto, but I used to work for him. He can be a good guy but only if he sees you as valuable. Make sure you check his arm for a tattoo, he was in a concentration camp so he has a number right here." He pointed to a spot on his own arm in illustration. "Those are the only brotherhood members I can think of." He paused with a frown. Then grabbed a notepad and started jotting down numbers.

"If you're in trouble and you can't get me or get out of it; here are there numbers." He paused again scribbling furiously. "Damn I can't believe I'm giving you this." He heaved a sigh. "If they can't help you, and by God Mort better, then you call the X-Men." He looked like he was about to go on but Katja interrupted him with an excited rush of air.

"You know the X-Men?!" She nearly shouted. "The real one's who do all that weird stuff in New York?! No way!"

He nearly rolled his eyes. The X-Men? Cool? Yeah right. The Brotherhood wasn't even cool.

"Yeah, I know em. This is the number for the school Xavier runs," he pointed to the top one, then thought better and labeled it 'school'. "And this is the emergency line in case you need help yesterday." He labeled that one with and 'E' and an 'X' presumably for 'emergency' and 'X-Men'. But I don't want you calling them unless something really bad happens. I know the old man'll put you up, but it's gonna be hell for me to get you back out of his clutches and the Runt'll probably be an asshole to you. Oh yeah, come to think of it, a loser named Logan or calling himself the Wolverine come round here, don't give him the time of day and don't let him near you. I can't stand that guy right now."

She raised an eyebrow at his agitated face but didn't say anything.

"These are all just precautions. You won't need to see any of these people unless something really bad goes down. I just want you to stay here at the hotel and use the same driver when you go out. And try to keep to heavily trafficked areas where you won't stick out or where you can hide fast if you get a bad vibe. And I want that gun on you at all times. There's gonna be a concealed license and some other paperwork for you with breakfast tomorrow so no one should bother you if you show them that. And make sure you answer when I call you ok? But don't call me unless it's an emergency, at least not until after the first night, got it?" He was rattling on about anything he could think of that could help, but as cute as it was she wished he would stop. She was part touched, part annoyed, and part terrified by all this.

"Victor, it's ok. I'll be alright, and I'll be waiting for you to get back home to me. The worst that can happen is I'll end up blowing all of the cash you left me." She smiled, cupping his face in her hands. He wrapped his giant paws around her wrists, holding her to him, and then he got a strange look on his face.

"Wait, you haven't spent all what I left you earlier?" He asked puzzled.

"No, I spent like fifty bucks. Why you thought I would need eight hundred dollars for one day is beyond me."

He shook his head and reached for the notepad again. He wrote down a list of words and numbers that made no sense to her before he picked up his phone.

"The cash was just for whatever, you were supposed to use the card for a computer at least. Here, I'm gonna call Toad. He'll pick you up tomorrow and you can go pick up a system, I wrote down what one I think will be best, and you need a phone too. So pick out one you like and Mort'll take care of all of the stuff you need for it so it won't be traced. And he'll hook up the computer for you." He explained while the cell was ringing. "I'm gonna leave you more cash and that card and if I don't see a sizable chunk missing…it is not acceptable."

She just looked at him like he was a mad man while he told Toad what he was to do.

"Well, I think that covers it." He said, hanging up and putting a hand out to her. She took it and slipped into his arms. "Anything else you can think of?"

"Hun uh." She mumbled, nuzzling his chest. "Just that I don't want you to go."

He smiled despite himself on pressed her hard against him. "I know, I wish I didn't have to. But I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You promise?" She pulled away a little to look at his face with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.

He chuckled "Sure, I'll give you three wishes when I get back, how about that?"

"Hmm…"She pretended to think about it with a frown. "I guess that'll just have to do."

"But only on one condition." He amended quickly, his mouth making him leap before his mind could look.

"What's that?" She asked playfully.

"Next time I have to go somewhere I want to come back to Katja Creed."

She stood in his arms, her body arched against his, frozen in stunned silence. His golden eyes darted from her right eye to her left searching frantically for _something_.

He looked panicked, she struggled for something coherent to say.

"Creed?" She croaked out at last.

"You don't have to, I was just fooling around, if you aren't-if you don't want-" She gently kissed him to shut him up and to give herself an extra second to think. Was he asking her to marry him? Or merely change her name? Either way, it was…a step. She knew she belonged to him but she never allowed herself to imagine he wanted to marry her!

"I like it." She said at last. "It sounds much nicer than Katja Owens."

His frame relaxed and he sighed in relief. His arms wrapped tighter around his treasure, holding her closer to his chest.

"God you scared me kitten." He murmured into her hair.

"_I_ scared _you?_" she asked incredulous as stretched up to kiss his neck.

"You have no idea how stupid I felt asking that just now, I mean, once I realized what I was asking."

They looked at each other for a moment then, he had a dopey grin on his face and she was squinting up at him.

"Um…" Katja started, her expression-lightning fast as it was to change-turning to uneasy, uncomfortable questioning. "Yeah, uh now that we're no longer scared…What exactly _did_ you just ask me?" She rubbed the back of her neck and didn't look at him when she asked it.

"Oh, um," Victor swallowed and Katja could smell his fear begin to rise again. "Ah, damn it. Fine." He sighed. Then he took a deep breath and made her look up at him. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but; Katja, do you want to get married to me?" His face was red but he stood his ground.

"Well, of course I want to marry you Victor. How is that even a question?" She answered, but she said it gently. God knew if you could hurt the Sabertooth's feelings, but she was betting that right about now she could. He was just a man after all.

He groaned. A growl of frustration building up in his chest. Why couldn't life just be simple?! Because it wouldn't have her in it if it was.

"Ok, fine." He said gruffly. "You _want_ to, but **will **you?"

"Oh," She said in a quiet voice. She didn't know why it surprised her when she had been thinking it, but…she was, most certainly surprised.

He glared broodingly and she gulped. It wasn't so hard to say. Of course she would. But…Wow.

"Victor…"She breathed, putting her hands on either side of his face again, searching out his eyes.

They were black and stormy, but Katja could sense the fear in his rigid body just as much as she could smell it in the room.

"Well?" He snapped gruffly.

"Yes." Was all she said.

………..

He was frozen for a moment. He must have misheard. Why did it matter so much? Marriage was nothing. Just something the humans had conditioned into themselves meant more than just being with your mate. It wasn't necessary.

But Victor was still a man. After everything he'd been and done and seen. He _was_ still a man, and she brought out his human side.

She had said yes. He once again pulled her close, smashing her body to his as if he could join with her by the strength of his arm. She was his, and she would be his, and the ceremony and the legality and everything that went along with a wedding and a marriage would bind her to him even tighter. They already shared a bond that could not be broken, now they would have one that could not be contested.

"Yes?" He whispered, picking her up in his arms, her comforting weight soothing his soul.

"Yes." She giggled just a little and kissed him through her smile.

…………

**Hm. Well, I hadn't really planned on them actually getting formally engaged. I kind of assumed that he would just marry her someday, that being that but this just sort of made me write it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Or even just tell me that you read it. Don't worry her wishes are gonna kick ass! I can't wait until I get that out of me!**

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	11. Toad on the high fashion runway

Chap 10

**Wow guys, lots of hits on this story. And thanks to everyone who takes the extra time to review! Anyway, here goes another chapter since I'm not in class today :)**

"Stupid world, stupid hired kills, stupid parental units, stupid, stupid, stupid." Katja grumbled to herself while she sat in the local mall's food court with a smoothie. It was around one in the afternoon and she was still tired, still sore, and still unhappy about Victor having to leave. Of course she'd probably get over the first two relatively soon she angrily conceded.

"Yeh sure yehs don't want anyfink?" Asked Mort as he came back to their table with a heavily laden tray.

"I'll be hungry in a little bit, I just had breakfast though." She tried to be friendly and polite but it just came out sulky.

"Big cat keep yeh up late las' night eh?" He quipped in his typically jovial manner.

"Ha." Katja answered with just a tinge of humour. "More like I kept him up. Neither of us got any sleep until after he left." She teased. But her lopsided smirk turned to a far-off wistful look that didn't go unnoticed by Toad before she was back to herself, lightning quick. "But why am I telling _you?_" She joked.

There was a good natured pause for a moment before Mort spoke again, this time more serious (yet still very boyish) than Katja had ever seen him. "Yeh really do care fer 'im don't'cha?"

She blinked a few times, stunned by his blunt insight. She'd tried not to think about how much he meant to her. It was just too painful and too confusing. But it was the truth. She wouldn't go far enough to say that she loved him the way people loved each other when they got married. But that could either be because she didn't or because she refused to think about it.

"Yeah," she replied quietly "yeah, I really do."

"Ah tha's good, the poor sop's head over fer yehs. Don' wanna see someone like 'im in a messy unrequi'ed type fing do yehs?"

"Uh…no?"

…………….

"You'd bettah be getting' yerself some more fings today. I know Sabie's gonna be checkin' that balance tonight and he'll be spittin' at _me_ if yeh've only bought the electronics." Toad playfully-but still he was serious-warned Katja as they left the computer store with receipts up the ying-yang and a new-fangled side poppy-outy text-y, camera-y all the best bells and whistles-y phone and a laptop and accessories that Katja couldn't even begin to contemplate.

Katja rolled her eyes and shook her head for what must have been the hundredth time today. But she had to agree, so she wheeled around and entered some teenaged clothing store, intent upon getting the basics which seemed to have been left out when Victor ordered clothes for her. Actually her shopper person and the tailor place were supposed to send her more clothes today, but she doubted if there'd be one pair of jeans or a single tank top in the lot.

"Ah, no way!" Mort called and waved her over to his rack in disbelief. "Yeh've got ta get some of these!" He exclaimed, holding up a pair of skintight purple snake-skin trousers.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked in shock. Toad was an endearing guy. He'd come by to pick her up around noon and she already felt like she'd known him forever. But this was insane. "What am I supposed to wear those _with_?" Her eyes felt like they were bugging out of her head.

"Yeh wear 'em teh the club wif a shinny top." He told her as if she were insane. "When yeh get all tarted up."

"Dude, I am sooo gonna have to teach you something about fashion."

"Yeh fink _you_ can out fashion _me?"_ Toad challenged.

………..

"Ok, ok. So you know your way around the runways, but I am _way_ better at putting looks together and lingerie." Katja concluded as they heaved their way into the lobby of the hotel. The bags must have weighed fifty pounds an arm.

"I have teh admit, we make a pre'y good team eh?"

They laughed and joked as a bell boy loaded the purchases onto a trolley. Just then the Pettigrew-esque manager rushed forth.

"Oh! Miss Katja, so pleased to see you again!" And he went on and on and on until she felt like clawing out his throat just to make him shut up before he noticed Mort beside her.

"Oh! Pardon me…sir." He looked at the green tinged mutant with an obvious air of discomfort and distaste. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked as if he were trying to get rid of Katja's new friend as quickly as possible.

"Actually," Katja broke in, in a falsely cheery voice "we _were_ wondering what we wanted to do for dinner. Since Mr. Creed is out of town on business, our friend Mr. Toynbee is keeping me company. What would you suggest? I am rather sick of take-out Chinese."

The lame ass manager suggested something. Katja and Mort decided they'd get something else (anything else) and had a generally good time mocking the man.

"Thank you for taking care of me today Mort. I really appreciate it." The young girl spoke sincerely as she hugged the green mutant good night.

"Fink nofink of it ducky." He hugged her back and gave her a quick chuck under the chin. "I'm real glad Sabie's got someone like yehrsel', but you jus' tell old Toady if he starts actin' an ass an' I'll sort him righ' out fer yeh. Sleep well!"

"You too man!"

…………..

Katja lay in bed that night staring at her new cell phone on the nightstand beside her. What she wouldn't give to have Victor's reassuring bulk behind her or his arm around her right now, or even just to hear his voice filtered through the piece of technology that sat at arm's length.

She had texted him earlier (as per his instructions) so he would have her new number.

_You probably won't get this until you touchdown in Vegas but have a great trip. I'll be here waiting for you when you come home._

His response had filled her with joy when she had received it that evening and it was the only thing that sent her to sleep with a contented smile on her face that night.

_I can't wait to be with you again. I miss you already, wish I could have you here with me._

**AN-Thanks for reading, I know it's short but Halloween is coming up! I have so much to do! Anyway…wow, this story is getting so much sweeter than it was supposed to be. They seem to all be doing what they want instead of what I plan! Oh well, what can I do? Thanks again and please review! I'll try to get another up in the next couple of days!**

**OH! And thanks to Sabe's Lover number 1, I couldn't send you an e-mail 'cause your review wasn't signed, but thank you so much for taking to time to review! Hoo hoo, you just wait for those wishes. They are totally B.A. if I do say so myself!**


	12. Sorry it's an AN

**AN- Sorry I haven't put out any new chapters for existing stories yet. I had a crazy vivid dream that I'm writing out now. Tell me if you're interested, it's quite different from my other stories but still Sabertooth. The lead female is not strong-at all-and the setting is much less than pleasant. Think; Whorehouses. Yep, well…it's also a lot more sexual than I'm used to writing…it makes me blush when I read it over, but that's just how the story goes. Tell me what you guys think, if I should post some of it or something. And hopefully I'll get out some more chapters on my current stories (most probably on What Daddy Doesn't Know, but I am working out the others in my mind)**

**Much Love!!!**

**~Ceilidh**


	13. Only one more day

Chap 11

**AN-Thanks to those who are reviewing! You are amazing! Oh, disclaimers! It's on ff. so it's a **_**fan**_** fiction. Don't own it. And I don't own Closer which is done by Nine Inch Nails. Tee hee.**

The deed was done and Victor Creed wanted nothing more than to go straight home. But that was not in the cards. He would have to hang around for the weekend. Play some casino games, have some drinks. Ugh, Vegas was not the kind of place he liked to be. He stuck out like a sore thumb, being head and shoulders above everyone else, and in a town with that much security sticking out was not desirable at all.

The kill had been easy enough. Matsura had hardly even had time to take in any sights before he had his eyes shut for him. But it still wasn't as simple as Victor would have liked it to be.

It seemed that Matsura's assistant knew about the hit his boss had ordered on Dan so he had to be taken care of as well. And of course as they were in Vegas Sabertooth couldn't make it as messy as he would have liked (it was personal after all) but in the end a dead man is a dead man.

At least know he could talk to Katja though.

He pulled out his phone and hit the first number in his contact list, anticipation building with each ring. _Damn, how did she become so integral to me?_

………

"_**I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you on the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed. You bring me closer to God."**_

"Waht?" Katja groaned, startled out of her sleep by a buzzing and blaring phone on her nightstand. Dimly her mind recalled setting Victor's ringtone. Man she wished she could fuck him right now.

"Hello?"

"Katja." That one word was filled with so much satisfaction it didn't even make sense.

"Victor." Katja whispered his name like a prayer of thanksgiving. _I really hope this isn't the whole conversation._ Her cynical mind commented dryly.

"Kitten, how are you?" Victor asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, I just woke up. How are you though?" Katja's voice rose in alarm "Are you ok?"

He heard her fear and soothed her immediately "I'm fine. Everything is taken care of and all I have to do now is stay here for a couple of days without losing my mind."

"Ha." She said without much humour. "Do you have the _exact_ time you'll be back?" Katja asked with a taunting smile and a serious voice.

He exhaled "Jeeze, you expect me to know that kinda thing?" There was a pause. Katja didn't need to tell him that that was exactly the kind of thing he'd know. "My plane should be in around three Tuesday." He admitted mock grudgingly.

Now it was Katja's turn to exhale. "_Three?_ Couldn't you have got an earlier one? I don't think you understand how much I want you."

Victor let out a little laugh. It felt good to laugh without intention to terrify. "That's three in the morning Kitten."

"Oh." She smiled stupidly.

"And I do think I understand. I want you too." He said simply.

A wicked grin snaked up Katja's face. _If he's gonna leave me here-even if I do understand-I'm gonna make him squirm for it. _

"No, I don't think you do Victor." She let her voice grow huskier with each word until his name was a primal growl. "I _want_ you, so _badly_." She said each word slowly to draw out as much meaning and emotion as she could. He inhaled audibly-it was almost a gulp. Katja's grin widened and she went on.

"I was having a dream about you just before you called." She paused to give him time to think of all the naughty things they could be doing.

"Oh yeah? Did you?" He prompted. She could hear how fidgety he was and she had to suppress a devilish giggle.

"Oh yeah. I did. And it was so vivid." Her words still came seductively slow. "You came home early, while I was in the shower…" She trailed off and ended in a husky chuckle. "I never really thought of shampoo as sexy before but-"

"But what?!" He demanded. "Damn it woman! You can't just stop there!"

"Hey, that's what you said when I got out of the shower!"

"What happened?!" His voice was desperate and demanding.

"Well let's just say, I still think I can still feel you inside of me. And I'm pretty sure your legs'd be shaking if you had the same dream."

Victor was dying all alone in Vegas. He beat his head against the wall once before answering.

"My legs don't shake."

She laughed a little then smugly told him "Oh, they'd be shaking. I don't even think we could do all of that stuff in the real world."

"What!?!" Victor roared.

"But I'm willing to try!" She appeased.

…………

"Happy Sunday mornin' ducky!" Toad bounded in with Katja's breakfast.

"Uh, morning…?" She pulled the sheet up to cover herself a little better. She'd got used to sleeping nude in the short time she'd been with Victor and she'd been very cold last night without him.

He chortled a bit at her antics. "Get yehsel' ready ducky, we've more shoppin' teh do today!"

"Are you serious?" Katja demanded. "I spent thousands of dollars yesterday! Now he wants me to spend more?!" Then she added as if to herself "What does this man think I do all day when he's _here_ if I have orders to spend this much while he's gone?"

The annoying little girl and bell boy had placed her tray on the table and had started to leave.

"Wait!" Katja called, pulling on a robe under the covers. "He wants me to spend money, fine." She grabbed the money clip from off of the nightstand and dolled out a few bills. "Here." She gave each about thirty five bucks. "Thank you by the way. Have a nice day!"

………….

The day passed in much the same way as the day before, except this time Katja didn't spend nearly as much. When Toad pointed this out with disapproval she tried to defend herself.

"Well, yesterday we bought a cell phone, and a computer, and a crap load of clothes. I don't really need anything else."

"Well yehs don' need anyfink, but Victor doesn' know how teh show his emotions very well, an' 'e really doesn' know 'oh teh do it when 'es not 'ere, so what do'yeh want?"

"I don't know." She answered incredulously. "What am I supposed to do? Buy a library?"

"Oi, tha's no a bad idea ducky." Toad said impressed.

"What am I going to do with a library Mort? I don't even know how we're gonna live when Victor gets back. What if there's no place for my crap?"

Victor's long time friend looked at the girl with a warm indulgent smile. She would learn in time. She really hadn't been with the big man for all that long so he could excuse her for her questions. She'd learn soon enough the way Victor lived, or rather how he could live if someone were there to show him there was more than imported antique scotch. And she'd soon learn that he'd never deny her anything. This girl was gonna be kept like a queen.

"Ducky," He gave her a look. "there'll be room. An' hell, if there idnt, Sabie'll build you more."

…………

Katja was exhausted when she and Mort got back. "Thanks for putting up with me Joseph." She waved to the driver as she handed over her bags to the bell boy.

"I still fink yehs should've got that Tiffany's watch." Mort complained when they got in the elevator.

"Mortimer. I don't use watches, and it was $35,500." She deadpanned. But she added, going off into her own world, after a pause "Maybe I'll get him one tomorrow though. I don't know. Do you think he'd like a fancy new watch? It seems kinda lame for me to get him something like that when he's the one paying for it. But I _should_ get him _**something**_. Hmmm. Maybe I'll plan something nice for him. You wanna help Mort?" her eyes lit up.

………..

Victor grunted over the phone "'miss you." He mumbled.

Katja smiled sleepily, stretching out in her empty bed. She'd had to put on something to ward out the cold tonight.

"Only one more day before you come home to me." She reminded him optimistically.

"Can't wait." He smiled. "You'll be there when I get in right?" He asked her, his voice rough like a threat to mask his sincerity.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Katja smiled at the cheesy line, and at how true it was. "I have something for you when you get home." She sing-songed.

"Oh?" His curiosity as always was easily peaked. She just laughed softly at his antics, she could practically hear his interest.

"You'll find out tomorrow." There was a comfortable, tired lull in the conversation. "I'm wearing your shirt to bed."

"Which one?" He asked.

"The dark one you wore the day before you left." She purred a little as they ran a hand down the buttons on the front, imagining his hands on her.

"What else are you wearing?" His voice grumbled like a purr and a growl together.

She smiled. "Nothing."

There was silence and then a deep throaty groan. "God Kitten, how many more hours is it?"

……………..

She woke early on Monday in preparation of her _plan._ She wasn't quite sure what that was yet, but she knew that it would be fun. She wanted to give Victor a little treat, and she hadn't really been lying when she told him how horny she was over the phone last night.

She got ready with excitement coursing through her veins, which might account for her clumsiness.

"Toad?" She called from the bathroom as the suite's door made the electronic opening sound that it did.

"Yeh ready ducky?" He danced in to a Katja applying deodorant.

"I am now! Let's go!" She lunged out of the room with a heroic pose, like Lewis and Clark or something.

……………

"Yeh wanna seduce 'im right?" They were arguing in the back of an expensive lingerie store.

"Well it's not like I need to but _**duh!!**_" They were almost yelling at each other over their artistic differences.

"Well then get _that_ one!" He gestured wildly toward a silky ethereal bit of cloth.

"_That_ one will costs six hundred dollars more!"

"So wha?!"

"So it's just gonna end up in shreds within a few minutes anyway! That's a ridiculous waste of money when this one is just as nice!"

"Yeah! Its six 'undr'd more! That's why 'es gonna like it! It'll make 'im feel like 'es providin' for yeh!"

"What?!?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Miss can we help you?" A couple poor shop attendants approached from the front, clearly scared at the almost yelling match in their high end establishment.

"No thank you, we're just deliberating, thank you." Katja replied politely, but the argument still stirred her up inside; her eyes were jet black.

"Believe me ducky. The more exp'nsive the betteh. 'e's been gone fer two days, 'e's goin' teh wan' teh know yeh didn' go wifout while 'e was gone." Mort explained in a much calmer tone.

Katja felt a stab of jealousy. Toad had known Victor so much longer than she had. But she shook herself out of the ridiculous feeling and went back to the job at hand.

"But I'm not gonna wear it with the price tag sticking out, how's he going to know how much it cost?"

"Oh believe yeh me ducky. Creedy can tell."

…………..

"Well, that's that then." Katja dusted her hands and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge before plopping down on the couch next to Toad. "The plan is in place and now I just have to wait until he comes in."

"Now _we_ jus' have teh wait." Toad corrected. Katja frowned questioningly.

"If I'm not there he'll fink I haven' been keepin' good enough track o' yeh."

Katja just shook her head and acquiesced.

"I'm gonna get some sleep though ok? I'll set my alarm for 1:00 so we can go pick him up. I already talked to Joseph about it. He'll pick us up at 2:00 and then he'll drop you off on our way back here."

"Yeah, I def'nitely don' wanna be 'round when yeh two get home!" Mort laughed.


	14. Welcome home sweetheart

Chap 12

**AN-sorry for the wait! Yeah and I know that at least **_**my **_**phone can't do italics for text, but her phone is **_way_** cooler than mine. :)**

"**I'll see you at 3. Miss you."** Victor's text came through to Katja's phone as she was settling into bed.

"**Can't wait till 3, then I get to give you your surprise. I miss you too." **She texted him back promptly with a little smile. She wasn't tired at all but she'd need to rest a little before go time.

"**I'm dying here, what's the surprise?"**

"**You'll just have to wait and see. But I know **_**I'm**_** pretty excited about it."**

………..

The flight was almost empty, thank God. All he needed while trying to get home to his woman would be a cramped plane with crying little frail baby cubs. At least this airline's first class area had the extra leg room he needed.

He looked at his phone again, his foot tapping impatiently-something that never happened, regardless of how anxious he was. He wanted to be up and moving but he was stuck with this stupid bit of flying metal in the air.

"Sir," a flight attendant had noticed his fidgeting, damn. "Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?" Damn frail thought he was scared of flying! Oh, now that was funny.

"No, I'm fine." He said firmly.

At least he only had one more hour.

…………

Katja was rushing to finish everything before she had to leave to pick up Victor. There was his favourite scotch on the table, there were some softly scented candles that had been burning for a while to get rid of the hotel stink and to mask the odor of the other people on their floor. She had set up the bathroom incase he wanted to get washed up first (though she doubted they would get much further than the bed until at least midmorning).

Joseph would be there in about five minutes so she went to the mirror to check herself one last time.

Her hair was behaving well; the dark blond curls with their red highlights snaked in a sexy disheveled way down her back and would twine around her bare arms occasionally. She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, one: because she knew Victor didn't care too much for it and two: because she knew it'd get horribly messed up anyway. Katja was a pretty laid back person, she didn't really wear that much make-up anyway but she figured she should look as good as her 'outfit'. So she had lightly lined her eyes with a long lasting black and put on some mascara. She of course had on her brown sugar lip balm which Victor loved. But she had passed up anything else, her skin healed so she didn't need any foundation and she was pretty sure she'd be red enough without the blush tonight.

As far as her 'outfit' went…well, no one but Victor was going to see it, so she had on a big trench style pea coat to cover up with. And she had on a pair of killer heels she had splurged on. Underneath was that ridiculously expensive scrap of cloth that really exposed more than it covered. But it was so pretty! And even though it made Katja feel remarkably feminine, she was sure Victor would love it too. She looked so incredibly Femme Fatale in it.

The phone rang then, signaling her ride was ready.

…………

"Ah ducky, calm down gerl." Mort tried to tell her, but Katja was too wound up to even consider his advice. She had been babbling away from the moment she got in the car.

"Dude, isn't it weird that when I first noticed Victor the way we are now, I was prepping for one of the 'biggest moments of my life' and I was totally calm, and now when I'm doing something as simple as picking up my-Victor from the airport I'm more hyper than a Chihuahua on crack?!"

"Uhh…? Dude?" was all Toad could say.

"Be right back!" Katja called to Joseph as the two mutants got out of the car to head into the building.

"Yer jacket's come a bit undone there ducky." Toad said casually as they walked passed some airport security.

"Shit!" She exclaimed softly, blushing fiercely, and retying the belt.

Mort just cackled quietly, enjoying the girl's antics.

"Ok, here's the cell phone lounge." Katja announced nervously with a stupid grin when they got to the waiting area. "His flight should be in soon, right?"

…………

Thankfully the flight was running early, Victor just hopped she had got there early too because he did not want to wait to see her.

………..

"Can you see him yet?!" Katja demanded of the taller mutant as everyone milled around when the passengers disembarked.

"Not ye' ducky! Now 'old on teh yer-"

He stopped when the giant came into view. Katja evidently saw him at the same time, or at least her loud squeal of excitement would suggest that.

"Victor!" his name came out strangled on her lips, her heart caught in her throat, she took a stumbling step forward, wanting to run but unable to move. God, had he always been that tall? Had he always been that broad? Or that manly?

He saw her almost instantly as he rounded the corner. Well really he saw the green man beside her first but then his eyes were redirected to where they belonged. A rush of air swept passed his lips. God she was beautiful. Had her hair always been so entrancing, had she always been so small? Would he ever leave her again? Hell no.

It was as if the crowd cleared by magic and time had slowed down like a cheesy movie. Victor took a few huge steps forward and then set his suitcase down. Katja had pushed her purse onto Mortimer and started quickly toward him. His arms were open and his teeth flashed in his happy smile, her hair streamed behind her and her air came out in an almost giggle as she flung herself into his arms.

"God kitten." Victor groaned into her hair while he spun her around. People were staring but they could all just explode on the spot for all Victor cared. She was finally back in his arms, and he could finally breathe right. He would never admit exactly how hard the last few days had been for him, but they had been close to the worst in his life.

"Victor." She whispered like a prayer, her eyes drifting shut in perfect contentment, all tension having left her body. They just held each other for a few long moments in silence before Victor finally cleared his throat "Let's go _home_."

And Katja giggled and gave her agreement as he ran his hand over her exposed thighs that were wrapped around his waist. "Yes, let's go home, and then I can give you your present."

………..

It was almost impossible to keep off of each other in the car. But finally they made it to the hotel and they all but ran inside and to the elevator.

Thankfully the doors closed quickly and as soon as they did Katja found herself pressed up against the wall with her legs once again wrapped around the most delicious man in the universe.

"Oh, God Victor!" She moaned through his impassioned kisses. He ground his hip into hers, her responses and sharp intakes of breath spurring him on.

Victor growled, unable to voice any words that his soul screamed save one; "Mine," he rumbled, both of their breaths coming in choppy "_Mine."_

The door 'ding!'-ed open and Victor almost forgot to grab his suitcase as he spun them around and out into the hall. He fumbled to get the door open, almost dropping her in the process and in his eagerness. But in the end he managed, and he kicked the stupid luggage through the door to make way the quickest way possible.

Victor headed straight for the bedroom without a thought of anything but devouring his woman. He only paused to set her down so he could take off his cloths. God, did he want to feel her flesh on his again.

_I guess now it's time for his surprise…!_ Katja stifled a nervous and joyous giggle and made sure to catch his eye before slowly reaching for her jacket's belt.

"Welcome home sweetheart." She purred and she slowly peeled away the coat.

His heart nearly stopped at the sight she revealed. Her body was on the best display in satin and lace with draped beading. Her legs were bare and smooth from sexy black stiletto to black beaded fringe skirt that hardly covered a thing. Her hips were covered in a silvery grey satin that he was sure would feel almost as good as her skin, her breast were flimsily encased in black lace and her shoulders were bare except for the strings of black beads that gently draped off of them. Her hair was loose, her lips were parted and he could hardly contain himself.

He gulped.

………….

He stood before her in his naked glory. She already knew he wanted her, but his appreciation was plain to see. They stood apart for a moment, both locked in the study of the other until she liked her lips and he made a primal groan of desire.

"Now," she softly assured him.

…………

For all of the build up and preparation it was all over rather quickly. Katja had kissed him soundly as he pushed her on the bed and she had hooked her legs around him as he thrust into her. She pulled him closer as he thrust hard and deep. In less time than either could have imagined they were both spent, exhausted, quivering in each other's arms, breathing heavily and listening to the other's heartbeat against theirs.

"I missed you so much." Victor admitted with feeling and pulled her closer, brushing a bit of her hair from his face.

She turned her head to kiss his shoulder and admitted without thought "I care for you so much."

He was quiet for a moment, he just squeezed her tighter. Then after a long moment where Katja thought he wouldn't reply he spoke softly.

"I need you, Katja." He paused and then he gulped. "I care for you too. More than I thought I could."

……….

**AN- just wrote this up, it's pretty late/early and I haven't edited it. I just wanted to get it out as quickly as possible. The tree wishes are in the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**~Ceilidh**


	15. You still have 3 wishes or 6 days!

Chap 13

**AN-Sorry, this took longer than I expected. But what you gonna do? This story is coming to a close so please feel free to request anything you may want to see now. Don't own X-Men stuff, don't own HBO. I only have my characters and my ideas. Ideas that aren't flowing so well in my knackered state.:)**

Victor and Katja both slept soundly that night/morning. They were incredibly groggy when room service brought breakfast, all they did was open the door, let the ass holes in and usher them out so they could go back to sleep, peacefully tangled in each other's limbs. They didn't even eat until after lunch when they finally got up.

"I uh, didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but uh," Victor started awkwardly as they exited to the sidewalk outside their hotel in search of something to eat that wasn't delivered by the annoying pair that must have been assigned to their room. "I really liked my surprise." He gave her a sideways grin that was part sheepish and part wolfish.

"I'm glad you did, it took forever to pick out that damn outfit, but in the end, I have to admit; Mort was right."

Victor paused for a moment but still walked beside her on the side closest to the road, shielding her from the wintery wind that whipped down the busy lane, and from the cars that did the same. "_Mort_ was right?" He asked in an odd voice.

"About my outfit; he said you'd like that one better than the one I was gonna get, and now that the one I _did_ get it laying broken and crumpled up on the floor somewhere in the vicinity of our bed I know he was right."

Victor was still abnormally motionless even as they walked. "He didn't _see_ you in them did he?" His voice was obviously very controlled. It was clear he was trying to neither scream, nor growl, nor whimper.

Katja started and gave him a raised eyebrow before she realized he was worried he'd have to kill one of his only friends. Then she had to stifle her laughter.

……………

Their breakfast had cooled past Victor's tastes so they settled themselves in a cozy little café that smelled of nice coffee and chocolate croissants. Of course now Katja could practically pick out the individual ingredients in each quiche in their cabinet just by her sense of smell.

Their quiet meal together reminded her of when he would visit when she was a child. They talked about her mutation and what she had been doing in his absence. But now they were sitting on the same side of their booth with their legs twined together and their fingers laced.

Katja took a sip of hot chocolate and heaved a contented sigh. Victor was back now. She was completely happy. But then why was anxiety creeping up on her?

She quickly counted in her head. Victor had been in Vegas for three days, he had been back…she counted it as one. And before that? There was that first night when they rented the movies, she'd count that as one, and there was the day after that when he went to check on something and she went shopping by herself, and he had…proposed! God that was an amazing thought. So what did that all add up to?

Katja stealthily counted on her fingers under the table. _Three, four, fi-SIX._

_**Six?! SIX!?!?!**_

What does that mean?!! You can't have a relationship with _six_ _days_!!! That's just laughable.

Ok, well it had been six days since it was official, so…_let's just think shall we? Ok it's been six days since we…consummated…Uh, I first went with him…the gas got cut and we went to the hotel, I'll count that as a day…then there was…damnit! Was the night they first made love the first whole day at the hotel?! Ugh. Wow though. Must be some sort of record to get engaged two days, woo hoo. I win!_

"Kitten, what the hell is going through that little head of yours?" Victor's amazingly comforting rumble came drifting into her musings.

"My head's little?" She made a cute little frown.

"Gorgeous little head." He amended.

"Ah. Ok then." She gave him a smile but it soon melted and her forehead creased again. "It's just…" She wasn't sure how to breach the subject. But Victor wasn't one to dally.

"What is it?" He was concerned but knew that he could handle anything that she wanted. He would make anything that was wrong better. _Wait!_ He turned his head quickly but casually as if nothing was wrong and checked the perimeter. _Oh, thank God._ He turned his full attention back to an oblivious Katja.

She just came out with it. "Six days." She blurted with concern.

"Shit is this the Ring? What?" Victor was clearly confused, not something he let just anyone see and that warmed her heart.

Katja looked him in the eye and grabbed his hand. "You know how I feel." She told him right off the bat so he wouldn't think she was trying to get out of whatever they had. "And you know I want to marry you." She paused a moment then smiled "_Will_ marry you, excuse me." But she sobered quickly. "It's just that, well we've only been together really for six days or so. And it's just kinda unnerving I guess. It's like there are no rules. And I don't know how to view that."

Victor was quiet a moment. Processing. He put his other hand over the ones already joined on the table, marveling at how his enveloped hers. He wanted to always protect her, and he would.

"We don't really live by normal rules." He paused to form his next thoughts. He would give her anything she wanted, and if this was what she needed…"If you need some time. If you want to slow down a bit…that's fine, just say the word and, yeah no problem."

Katja would have laughed at that speech from him normally but now it wasn't so funny.

"It's not that I want to slow down or anything, it's just that, I don't know what I'm doing. With my life, with you, I don't really _know_. I'm kind of just floating along, which is fine, that's what I do. But I would kinda like to know _where _I'm floating. You know?" She shook her head and frowned to herself. "This isn't coming out right."

Victor let out a soothing grunt to let her know it was alright. _I think I get it. Ok, no problem at all, just gotta start planning things._

"Do you have an idea of what you want to do right now?" He asked her in a low soothing voice.

"Like _right_ now or…?"

"Like do you want to go to a certain college or is there something else you'd like to learn or do?"

"Uh…" Katja looked away, unsure of what she wanted.

"Anything it is Katja. We can do it." He urged her to trust him. To let him make it alright.

"I don't know. I don't have a plan, there's nothing I really want to major in. There's not a lot that I'm super passionate about. And senioritis is a bitch." She laughed to lighten the mood "My brain is completely fried."

He smiled at her, brushing a long silky lock of her hair behind her ear, God was she precious.

"Then lets just settle down for now."

She looked at him skeptically. "Sounds nice…"

He chuckled a little, deep in his throat and kissed her sweetly, but firmly.

"Where do you want to live?"

………..

The couple was back in their hotel room but for once they were both fully clothed. Victor was going through some info on his phone his accountant had sent him while he had Katja online checking out available real-estate anywhere that struck her fancy.

"I can't believe you have me shopping for a house. That's just crazy. Isn't it?" She petered off uncertainly.

Victor chuckled once again deep in his chest and put down his phone to wrap his arms around her. "I have a place on the other side of the Sound from Seattle if you want to check that out first. It's not very cosmopolitan and it's not very big or fancy, but we can get more comfortable there while we search for something else or build something."

Katja held his arms in place with her own and kissed his forearm to tell him she didn't care where it was as long as he was with her. "Cosmopolitan isn't always so great. I don't know if I'd be able to stand living in the city, but if you live anywhere near where I think you do, I like the area." He kissed her hair as she spoke. "And as for big and fancy, that's not _really_ my style anyway."

"Well if you like small and rustic I also have a cabin up north in the middle of nowhere if you wanna check that out." He could sense his smile in his words as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Where _is _this mysterious 'north' that everyone talks about?" She cocked a playful eyebrow, recalling many times her father and Victor had talked about laying low 'up north' after bad jobs.

He chuckled again thinking of all of the things he spoke about with her dad when she was around that she wouldn't have understood. "B.C." He answered simply, a light bulb went off in her head and she nodded.

……….

It was late that night when the pair had dinner. They ate amiably in front of the T.V. together, watching some movie that was on HBO and talking about random things they would need in their house that Victor didn't already have.

It felt good just to be in the presence of the other again. Victor knew that they were moving fast, but he argued that his feelings for her were totally justifiable. He had known her for literally almost her entire life, and had planned on being with her for years. So it made sense that it didn't take long for them to reach this level. But he had to make sure he wasn't robbing her of anything. Right?

"Is this what you want?" His voice sounded frogy, like he hadn't used it all day.

Katja froze for a minute, but then realized that she'd have to set him straight once and for all. She was sitting between his legs leaning her back into his chest with his arms wrapped securely around her. He sent vibrations through her when he spoke. She turned around in his arms and turned off the T.V.

"Yes. This is what I want." She held his face in her hands and locked her eyes with his, speaking clearly and soberly. Then she kissed him, she kissed him with everything she had.

With her admission it was like magic. Both were immediately soothed. Their fears and anxieties all but disappeared.

"This is what I want too." Victor answered before it could become a problem.

"Good," She laughed quietly and neither spoke for quite a while after that while they made love to the rising moon.

…………………

"You know you still have those three wishes." Victor purred and stroked her back, watching the way the lights from the open window played on her skin and hair.

She had been purring herself and nuzzling his chest while tracing patterns with her claws on his taut stomach.

She gave a tired laugh and kissed his chest where she lay her head. "Remind me in the morning." She told him lazily.

**AN-Again, I'm sorry this is taking so long. School seems to be sapping everything out of me. But it's almost thanksgiving break and then after that I think we get three weeks off from uni, so mayhap I'll be getting' some good writing done. Much Love, please review (I haven't ever read over this chapter and I'm really tired and kept getting interrupted…but this part needed to be said before I could move on to the next chapter and this one just took **_**for-ever!**_** Thanks for reading!**

**~Ceilidh**


	16. Sorry another AN

**AN-Agh!!! Attack of the Killer College Curse!!! **

**Ahem, now that that's off my chest.**

**I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update, but fear not my friends and faithful readers; it is almost time for my three week long winter-break-holiday-not-Christmas-because-that's-not-P.C.-thing!! And I do so plan to write more then. I'll be traveling between family a lot but I plan on devoting myself and hopefully finishing What Daddy Doesn't Know. I've also started one or two other fanfictions and one original work in my spare time (the bus commute to and from class) and those are eating at my brain like a derelict zombie so…HOLY GOD that's a **_**terrifying thought**_**!!! **

**Ahem. Anyway. Just wanted to tell you all that I still love you and I still love my stories, I'm just really busy right now-dead week starts tomorrow and I hear that it's going to be just utter **_**hell**_**. But I'm really trying not to care about my final exams, they aren't going to effect my grades that much. I don't think…**

**Wow, so that was a long boring ramble…I uh, just wanted to say I'm still working on WDDK and maybe thinking about the others…But I'll post this anyway because I feel like I'm coming down with something so I'm really out of it more than normal right now! Well, much love!!!**

**Ceilidh**

**P.S. Sorry about that…strangeness. **


	17. Tease

**AN- Sorry it's taken so long, and sorry this isn't the actual wish part! Just wait, next chapter the fun **_**really**_** begins!! **_**I'm laughing because you don't know what I'm thinking!!**_** Enjoy and review! Love you!**

Katja's heightened hearing caught birds singing outside in the park across the street as early risers started their days. The hotel staff was setting up for all of the breakfast orders that hadn't been sent out yet and the couple in the room below them were watching TV and packing quietly. She focused on tuning that all out, the way Victor had explained to her and focused on their suite instead. The slight hum from all of the electrical things was easy to forget, and the rush of air from the vents was just as easily disregarded. Victor was in the shower now, she could hear his sigh as he worked the kinks from his neck and shoulders under the spray, from the smell of things he hadn't been in there long, and the bed was still a little warm were he had slept.

With a little smile Katja rolled out of bed and twisted her hair out of the way, tying it into a big knot at the nape of her neck. She slowly sashayed toward the room that was filling with hot humidity, intent on raising the levels of both heat and moisture.

She pushed to door open and Victor let out a light grunt of pleased acknowledgment.

"Morning sweetheart." Katja said in a voice that almost sang. But sensual and smoky like the voice of a torch singer.

Victor cleared his throat, she could see his silhouette behind the curtain, his back was to her, but he twitched at the sound of her voice and the scent of her body. "Morning baby."

She knew he could smell how she wanted him, and she knew that he liked her morning scent, all warm and soft and happy and mixed with _his_. She brushed her teeth slowly, drawing out the seconds until she chose to join him. She knew he could hear the sounds of her bare leg rubbing against the other as she rinsed her mouth and she knew he would be imagining her skin.

_Oh! Not imagining then._ She thought as he pulled the curtain aside enough to see her.

His growl rumbled in his chest and spilled out into the room.

"Come here."

Katja just smiled lazily and leaned casually against the counter, watching the water trail down his muscles. But she did not answer.

"Kitten, let me wash your hair for you." He tried again.

"Well," She said casually "I do need to shower too." Then she climbed with him, not avoiding him, but not blatantly touching him either. "Thank you." She said and leaned her head back into the spray.

………………..

Victor managed to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. God she was delicious. And she was _his._ They were going to move up to his house in Washington in a few days and then he would figure out how to keep her in his arms forever. Or his bed. Both worked.

The water ran in rivulets down her glistening body. Her hair darkened in the water and snaked around her, sticking to her body in hypnotizing patterns. Katja's eyes were closed, her hands were working water on her scalp, her breasts gently bouncing with each movement of her arms, the streams of water sliding down her triceps, between her soft breasts, over her ribs and her stomach and disappeared in the light curls her so longed to stroke.

He growled because it was more manly that groaning and grasped her arms, pulling her toward himself.

"Kitten," he gulped almost inaudibly "Baby, you gotta stop teasin' a man before he loses it." He bent to grumble into her ear and pressed his throbbing erection against her back.

Katja pulled back with a little sound of displeased shock, her eyebrows raised.

"I thought I was here so you could wash my hair Mr. Creed."

"That was just a clever ruse to get you in here darlin'." His smile was all teeth.

"Oh no you don't!" She said the words but the way she said them said something entirely different.

His mouth descended on hers. Completely taking over, and she responded in just the way he expected her to. She leaned into him, pressed herself against him, the air left her lungs in a quiet moan and she wrapped her arms around him, clinging on to him for more than support.

Usually this was when he got his way. This was the point were she would pull on him and he would lift her up. She would wrap her legs around him and press herself into him as hard as she could, all the while mindlessly grinding her hips against him. But this time she slowed down. And she pulled away from his kiss, not in an attempt to gasp for more air or to attack his neck and shoulders with licks and kisses and bites, but she actually pulled away. She took herself out of his arms and grabbed the shampoo as if they weren't heading down the same road they'd been on for over six days.

Her satisfied smile did not make him feel any better or any less confused. Was she denying him? Was she _rejecting_ him? What was this and what was going on?!

She handed him the shampoo bottle and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, I needed this."

He washed her long, heavy hair with a confused frown. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he didn't like it.

"Your turn." She sang softly.

"Already washed it." He answered gruffly.

She only smiled and turned him around then she climbed up to stand with one foot braced on the edge of the tub and the other in the empty alcove where the shampoo would have normally gone had it not been in the corner.

From her new position she used her leverage to add some weight and muscle as she worked out the knots in his shoulders.

God she was amazing! But why the hell didn't she let him take her?

…………….

She had been acting strange all morning, they got dressed and ate breakfast, much in the same way they had been doing. Nothing was really different except that she clearly wanted him as badly as he wanted her, but she didn't follow through on anything like she always had in the past.

And she didn't even acknowledge that she was doing anything different.

Not on the outside at least. Inside she smirked and plotted. She was having fun, and she wasn't through with making him pay for leaving her alone for so long.

But she wasn't being malicious; she was just teasing him a little. And he would be ever so grateful when she ended his suffering later.

………………..

"So!" Katja was altogether much too happy for poor abused Victor's liking, bouncing around on the bed as if she hadn't been avoiding sex all day. Maybe he'd hurt her and she was too embarrassed to say anything!!

No, she wouldn't be bouncing around the room and jumping on the bed like she was if that was the case.

"What do you wanna do today Victor?!" She practically yelled and threw herself down on her stomach her eyes upturned.

He frowned, unsure of how to respond to this foreign creature in Katja's clothes. He gulped again. Clothes that did not cover much. She had evidently decided to torture him today for no good reason. Her little shorts were short enough to count as underwear he was pretty sure, and her tank top was almost as bad as the one she wore when he had first taken her from her house.

He lay down on the bed beside her and stroked some of her silky hair. He had watched her brush it out and cut a couple inches off of it after their shower and now it floated around her waist instead of her lovely ass. Victor's hand brushed Katja's cheek, wondering what he was supposed to do. She leaned her face into his hand with her eyes closed and a happy smile, he could smell her desire just the same as he had all morning long, and yet she deftly maneuvered herself out of his reach when his hands started to stray.

"We could go to that big art museum downtown," she offered, moving swiftly over towards the activity book the hotel staff put on the entertainment centre.

Victor wearily rolled up into a sitting position on the edge on the bed, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Katja wasn't looking at him but she heard his heavy sigh and her heart twinged a bit. It was hard for her to deny him anything, and now! When she wanted what he wanted so badly as well!

The animal inside her did not understand or like this stupid game.

_Just wait, you'll see._ She told herself sternly.

"Well, you still have those three wishes." Victor commented dully.

_God if only I could wish this back to the way it was! _He groaned in his head.

Katja's sly smile widened; that was exactly what she had been waiting to hear.

……………………

**AN-Wow…well this is a little different than I'd been aiming for…Oh well! Hope you like it, I haven't read over it really so tell me if something doesn't make sense or w/e. Tell me what you think and have a good night!**

**3 Ceilidh**


	18. My first wish is

Chapter 15

**AN-Whooo! Dead Week is over! Now I just have finals next week to deal with. Then it's off to the beach!! I'm so excited to get out of this God Forsaken City! Ugh. I'm not cut out for city life. :) Anyhoozles, I hope to write more during the break, but I'm thinking about some original stories right now soo…I might take a little break from even though I **_**love**_** all of you guys and your awesome inspiring reviews! Well, the three wishes commence, as you wished!**

**New AN-I'm at the beach now, it's taken so long to get out of school!:P Love you all though!**

"Well, you still have those three wishes." Victor commented dully.

………………

Victor had finally said the magic words. Now it was time to really bug him. But how? Well, Katja had a brilliant idea when she was in the shower…all that water running around, no clothes, yep.

"Hmm." Katja made a face as if really considering it. "You're right." She'd wandered back by his side now and 'absent mindedly' gave him a little kiss on the side of the head. His hands strayed up to brush her skin as if in question but she stayed 'unobservant' and didn't respond. He wrapped his arms around her hips and belly and rested his face against the thin cotton that covered the body he wanted so badly.

"I know!" she gasped, nearly dislodging his clasp. She turned an innocent and yet mischievous face toward him. "POOL!" She nearly squealed. "Let's go swimming!!"

………..

Victor had humoured this strange creature. Now he was standing up to his waist in a lukewarm pool, filled with chemicals that stung his nose and dried out his skin. And when had she bought that swimsuit?!!?

The tiny scraps of black and electric pink zebra stripes hardly covered a thing!!! She just barely had all of the FCC necessaries covered, and he was pretty sure she was pushing the limit beyond rap music video.

But she seemed blissfully unaware. She was swimming laps and circles around him and doing handstands in the shallow end (he would have smiled at how cute it was that her legs barely came out of the water, but he was much too confused and _much_ too aroused). And damn, then every couple seconds it seemed she had to lift herself all soaking wet out of the water and run dripping over to the little diving board to hurl herself in, in a move that pretty much always undid the ties on her suit.

_What the __**hell**__is she __**thinking!?!?**_ He growled to himself, trying to hide his massive erection from the laughing family of four that had just come in. Unfortunately for Victor the family included a very teenaged son who seemed very, _very_ interested in Victor's swimming companion.

Victor glared at the oblivious boy who was obviously entranced by his scantly clad mate's frivolous antics. The boy practically _reeked_ of his desire for Katja. He jumped in the pool almost as soon as he saw her, half to get closer to her and get her attention, half to hide his boner.

_Ugh!_ Victor tried to hold back a snarl as Katja pulled herself over the edge again and made her bouncy chested way to the diving board. _Why can't I have a simple, biddable mate?_ He groaned in his head. That is just before he remembered that she normally was pretty willing to do what he said, but he had encouraged her, her whole life, to be her own person and to get what she wanted. Just what the hell was it that she wanted now?!?

She glided over to him, on her back, her nipples pushing against the bit of fabric that covered them.

"You're not swimming." She sounded a little disappointed and hurt. But he couldn't think straight so what did he know.

"Did Mort help you pick that out to?" He asked with a grudging nod toward her bikini but without looking at it. There's only so much a man can take!

She had the audacity to giggle a little bit before stifling it.

"No," She smiled at him, rubbing her smooth leg against his hip as she stood on one leg in the water "this one I grabbed myself, do you still like it?"

He grunted. What could he say? She was driving him completely insane!

She made a sad little hurt noise in her throat that immediately caught his attention. Even if she was making him crazy, he still wanted to give her everything she wanted and to keep her absolutely happy, why else would he be here now instead of making her scream his name in bed right now?

"I think it's getting the reaction it intended, just look at what you're doing to that little boy over there." He tried to pacify her.

She looked where he had nonchalantly directed to see the teenaged boy, trying to show off in the deep end. She acted as if she hadn't even noticed him. Not really. Hmmm.

"What reaction…?" She made a cute little frown, turning her face back up to Victor's.

He wrapped a hand around her wrist, pulling her closer. She cocked her head to the side, confused. He pulled Katja's arm up so her hand was gripping the back of his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest. Victor's arm slid down to circle her waist to hold her even closer to him while his other hand hooked a thigh around his hips.

"_This _reaction." He rumbled, pushing her body down and into his while he pressed his swollen erection into her.

Katja blinked rapidly and gave him an innocently surprised look before clearing her throat. "Um, well then." She blushed and looked anywhere but at him. "Maybe we should get out…I can go change…"

……..

She nearly broke her resolve in the locker room. It had been so hard to restrain herself in the pool! But she had a plan! And damn it, she was going to stick to it. It had sounded like such a good plan in her head…

She met up with him when she had dried off a bit. But she hadn't changed out of her suit like she'd mentioned earlier, she'd simply draped a towel over her shoulders like a cape, nothing was covered.

Victor's groan wasn't quite as concealed as she knew he tried to make it and she had to fight hard to not show any interest in what his body was doing.

She led him to the elevator, oblivious to the stares she was getting and seemingly clueless to her poor mate, but inside she was nearly weeping with the suppression of emotion. She didn't want to make him suffer, and God only knew she was suffering doubly for it.

…….

When the doors swished closed they were the only ones in the little metal box with mirrored walls.

Victor growled and pulled her to him, her back to his chest, his stiff member pressed hard into her back, his eyes smoldering into hers in the mirror.

He saw her gulp and he noted how her chest heaved with the rapid breaths she'd started taking. He kept his gaze on hers, her eyes wide, her pupils dilated, whether in fear or desire, it did not matter, this had gone on too long, he would have her soon.

She broke eye contact with him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her hair dampening his shirtfront. A small mewling sound escaped her lips and he intended to make her vocalize more than that.

He lowered his head and took in her scent, disregarding the chlorine and other smells that clung to her. Then he ran his lips over the skin at the crook of her neck. Then his lips parted and she shivered. His teeth just grazing her flesh.

"Victor…" She moaned softly just as he parted his teeth and clamped them purposefully on her neck. _Levator__ Scapulae_ the name of the muscle drifted through his mind, or he assumed that was the one, hell it could have been her deltoid for all he knew or cared. _Why are you even thinking!?!?_

He lapped up the blood, and kissed and sucked the wound as it healed, causing her to make unintelligible gibbering sounds.

But before he had her melted completely to his will, the door dinged open and allowed an elderly couple and their two grandchildren in.

_Damn it!!!! _ He wanted to scream. He knew she'd never allow him to continue in their presence, and the smallest of the runts was lookin' at him funny.

Then the snot ball's eyes turned to him mate and he wanted to shred something.

"You have blood on your towel!" The little brat exclaimed, pointing franticly at the white standard issue bit of rag that Katja'd draped a little more modestly upon their entrance.

The whole group seemed to spin around on their heels, eyes bulging out of their heads.

His mate reddened again. He felt a pang of sympathy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her his strength and giving the stupid cub a glare.

"I hit my nose coming out of the pool." She lied believably. Thank God they were almost to their floor!

…….

Katja struggled to keep her distance from Victor as they exited the elevator and entered their room. She'd seen the look in his eye and she'd known that if she didn't stop him quickly that soon he'd be pounding into her whether she said yes or no.

"I'm just gonna change real quick!" She called while darting into the bedroom. She swept up some clothes and launched herself into the bathroom as quickly as she possibly could, not even breathing until she'd locked the door. Not like that'd really keep him out, but it'd probably give her a few minutes while he debated what to do about it.

She showered as fast as humanly (or mutant-ly) possible. Her skin was red and her hair was beyond tangled when she got out but she didn't care. At least she didn't smell like the damned chemicals anymore.

She hurriedly donned the tunic and panties she'd brought in with her. Stifling a giggle when she looked in the mirror. The soft, dark grey fabric clung and floated about her body nicely, and the hem hit just bellow the largest part of her ass, letting the bottom part of her frilly midnight blue panties peak out in little crescents. She knows he'll like it.

…………

"Shower's free!" She called out while opening the door. But she practically bumped into him. He was standing there with a face red from struggled breathing and a hand stretched out to open the door.

Victor swallowed hard. "That was fast." He tried not to groan, eyeing her latest ensemble. _God! Why is she doing this to me!!?!?!_ She was still holding back from him and he knew it!

"I'm gonna order us some lunch," She announced, edging past him "I'm starved."

He couldn't deny her food if she was hungry…could he? Damn it, no. The survival instinct wouldn't let him.

"I'll grab a shower then." He murmured forlornly, his head hanging low and his eyes hooded, not looking at her.

…….

He tried to work out his frustration in the hot spray. He really did. But nothing would truly satisfy him like taking Katja. He tried every trick he could think of, anything that'd worked in the years he'd been alone. Nothing worked.

"Fuck it." He growled. He'd eat her damned lunch. He'd humour her damned wishes. But he _would_ get his. Just as soon as she spent wish three, he'd be fucking her so hard, she'd scream loud enough for the near deaf elevator grandparents to hear three stories down.

…………

He was still in the shower when room service came. She thanked them and brought the food in herself. As soon as the door closed behind them she let her head drop, her shoulders slump. God this was hard.

And yet…If she tore her mind out of her tortured body-it was pretty damn hilarious.

……..

She sat at the table, one foot up on the chair, her chin resting on her knee.

He sat across from her without speaking.

They both dug into the food, him sending smoldering looks, her replying with innocence and cute looks of confusion.

Finally the food was gone and there was nothing left to distract them.

"Wish number two, baby." He prompted.

_Was that a sneer?!_ Her mind reeled. It was time to wrap this up before things got too ugly and before she made him too mad.

But she didn't let her thoughts show as she looked around the room. "I know!!" She cried, jumping from her seat. "A fort! Let's build a FORT!!"

She jumped around and dragged chairs into the bedroom because it had the most furniture. She stripped the bed of covers and sheets and started draping them around her crazed framework.

"Here!" She called breathlessly, jumping on the bed and throwing Victor half of a top sheet. "Weigh that down to that chair!" Her eyes glinted with a devilish light and he started to suspect that something was up. But he just grunted and complied while she looped her end over the armoire.

"All right!" she exclaimed amid the maze of crap. Even she admitted to herself that it was the worst fort she'd ever seen, but it was the thought that mattered in this case. She ducked down and slithered under a canopy of blanket to where a dark Victor stood on the edge of the room. "You know," She looked up at him with a pout "it's no fun if you don't play."

He actually let out a near snarl at that. He couldn't help it!! She was asking too much!

But then he heard her sharp intake of breath and saw her eyes widen in shock and fear and he checked himself. For what seemed like the millionth time that day.

_God man! Just get her three wishes out of the way and then make her see what she's doing to you. Get a hold of yourself!_ He scolded, taking deep breaths with his eyes closed.

"Sure thing kitten." He said softly, by way of apology, he crouched down and ducked his head under the blanket and forced a smile. It really was quite terrifying, but Katja just flashed him a grin back and kissed his cheek before crawling away toward the bed.

_God! Her ass is amazing! Where'd she get those?!_

_God I have to hurry, I can't stand this any longer!!_

Both screamed their thoughts to themselves, images of themselves lost in each other, dominating and being dominated flashed through their heads unbidden.

"Here we are." Katja sighed, leaning up against the bed on a pile of pillows and extra sheets she found in the closet. There was no roof over them here because she had no nails or push-pins to tack the coverings up higher and she knew Victor'd get tangled in them as soon as she put Wish Three into action.

"Hmm." Victor nodded, his lips pressed together, and his eyes tight.

She laid a hand on his chest as he sat beside her, her eyes searching for his, imploring him to read the truth. "Thank you for humouring me today Victor. For following my every little whim. I'm sorry if I've been difficult." She added the last with a playfully rueful grin.

"Don't apologize yet sweetheart." He replied dryly. His tone was flat, his eyes were dead and not focused on her. Her heart clenched at the sight.

_Damn it. I've gone too far haven't I?!_ She wanted to weep, but she held herself together.

"You still have your third wish." Victor continued in the same unhappy voice.

**AN-Sorry it's taken so long, I have the next chapter almost finished though so I'll probably post it tonight or tomorrow morning. You're lucky the weather's so bad here at the beach on my vacay :P You get your chapters up this much faster 'cause I'm stuck inside!!**

**I'm just messing around with you, I'm glad to get the chance to write more. Please leave me a review though, I'm writing this all rather quickly.**

**Much love!**

**Ceilidh**


	19. The Third Wish! Unexpected admissions

Chap 16

**AN-Warning!!!WARNING!!! For some reason this chapter turned into pretty much total porn! So for those of you who asked for more sex-here it is, and for those of you who don't want to read it…Uh, send me a message and I'll tell you the important parts.**

**UPDATE-I did edit out a lot of what I saw as…overkill. So it's not so bad as it was. Tell me if it doesn't make sense now or w/e because I'm still too scared to look it over thoroughly! (Unless of course you tell me something is really wrong…then I will)**

"You still have your third wish."

……….

"I know," Katja responded softly, just barely holding back tears. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, but he didn't respond the way he usually did. Instead his fists clenched and a vein popped out on his neck. "And I know what it is!" She pulled back so suddenly the air whooshed in her ears as she raised herself to her knees and pointed an imperious finger at him.

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes between their normal warm tones and deadly black. Damn she had to get to the point, they were both dying.

"Your pants. Take them off." She commanded.

He paused, unsure of what was going on. Was she really…? Did he dare hope? _Wait a minute!!! Was this all some sick game!?!?!!!_

"Let's finish this." Katja said with a deadly certainty.

He surged to his feet, ripping down part of her awning in the process.

"Are you serious?" He demanded, his chest emitting a loud, deep growl.

"Yes." She whispered, suddenly unable to breath. "Please," she begged "let's finish it."

His pants her off in a flash, his shirt didn't even exist anymore.

She struggled with the sleeve of her tunic, but he was faster than she was for once. He swooped down, and used his claws. He half ripped her out of her clothes and had her pinned beneath him in seconds.

"Uah!" He groaned. "Why?" All of his muscles were tensed as he pressed her down into the pallet.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time." Katja answered lamely. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him, wriggling her arms out to wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"What?!" He pushed himself up a bit. "Why are you crying?!!? Are you hurt???!" He was frantic and terrified. What if he'd hurt her in his eagerness?

"No!" She gasped for breath, trying to stop the tears from brimming over and leaking down her face. "I just-I just want you so bad, and this was so stupid, and it's hurt all day and-!" She gushed and stammered only stopping when she couldn't breathe anymore, the tears choking her.

"Katja-!" Victor wiped the tear tracks from her face. "Don't. Don't cry, please," He was begging and he didn't care, his own eyes were misting but he ignored it. "Please, don't cry, I'll make it better, we'll stop the hurt, please!" His own voice choked off and he kissed her. He kissed her with all of the love he had, all of the anguish he felt. And she answered him just as fiercely. New tears pricked both of their eyes as they clutched each other tighter.

His hand roved down between her thighs. He ran a finger over her and judged her readiness. Thank God he didn't have to take his time, she was soaking wet and she smelled like she'd wanted him all day. He brought his hand back up and kneaded her breast, the other hand stroked her face as his knee nudged her legs farther apart and he settled between them.

"I love you." He said softly, entering her slowly.

She gasped at the sensation and at the sentiment. Her mind went back rapidly. Had he ever said it? He'd told her he needed her, that he wanted her, that he cared about her. But never this. He generally avoided the word 'love' like the plague. But here he was, after she'd abused him all day…He'd asked to marry her, but this was so much more than that.

He moved slowly, pushing inside her, then pulling out almost completely. She was crying again, but this time with the beauty of it. She had never allowed herself to think of the possibility of love with him, she'd been too afraid of rejection, but now she knew. She'd loved him her whole life. In different ways yes, but she'd always known he was the one.

She clung to him, pressing their chests together, her mouth anywhere she could touch, her breathing ragged with sobs and weak cries, her hips straining to meet his.

"Vi-" she gasped quietly "Victor!" Her voice was in her throat "I-" a soft moan interrupted her, whether it was his or hers she couldn't tell; they were fussed so tightly together. "I love you!" She whimpered.

His rhythm faltered. His breath came in in a whooshing gasp. He'd never expected she'd say it back. She was so sweet, so young, so innocent. She was like flowers with morning dew. And he was so evil, so old, so corrupt. He'd done so many evil things, and yet when he was with her he was a different man. He was the man he'd always wanted to be, she gave him the strength. She took all of his darkness and gave him light in return. How could this beautiful creature love _him?_

"I love you." She whispered this time, rocking her hips against his.

He groaned deep in his throat. "Again." He pleaded.

"I _love __**you**_." She said stronger, looking deep into his eyes. Her face was flushed, her eyes were bright. He kissed her.

Her hips bucked out of time and he knew she was almost there. He refocused his efforts and brought them both to the sweetest climax together.

After what could have been a lifetime or just a few minutes they pulled themselves apart and stared in each other's eyes.

"Was this seriously your plan?" Victor cocked an eyebrow down at his mate, he couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd felt better.

"Well," She looked away apologetically "in my head, it wasn't this bad! I was just going to tease you a bit and then get my revenge and you'd forgive me everything and it was all just going to be fun! I have no _idea_ what possessed me to keep it up after the first wish! I should have stopped as soon as we got into the pool."

"Babe," Victor gave her 'a look' "everything is already forgiven." And he meant it. "Just don't do it again." He added with a kiss, just to be safe.

She sighed and melted into him, her little fingers tracing hearts into his chest hair, her foot rubbing his calf absentmindedly. "Nope, not ever gonna happen. It was a bad plan."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead before straightening out and looking at her with a raised brow.

"Now, what was this you mentioned about revenge?" Before she could answer he flipped her around and hauled her to her knees. "I really think that's _my_ part."

Then he was on her again, relentlessly teasing her until she couldn't stand it much longer.

"Victor! Baby, please!" She cried.

His grin was all teeth and very male, but she could not see it. She felt so good, her muscles clenching around him, squeezing him. He wanted his revenge, and he would have it. She wasn't through yet.

"You are mine." He rumbled down at her. Then his lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss, before they moved down the column of her neck. He kissed and bit and sucked relentlessly.

"Victor _please_!" She begged but he gave no quarter. "I need you!"

His dark husky laugh came from the vicinity of her stomach. "Oh you'll have me, soon enough, more than you can take." He promised, touching her the ways he knew drove her mad with lust but never following through to completion.

"Dear God, Victor!" Her voice was raw emotion.

Eventually he deemed she'd had enough. That and he just couldn't hold back any longer.

With an animal groan her surged into her, straight to her core with one thrust. She gave a deep moan of satisfaction; her body welcoming his in an ageless embrace.

"You are mine and I love you." He said the phrases roughly; his throat thick with possession, love, and the strain of his exertions.

"Yes!" She all but sobbed.

"Tell me you're mine." He demanded softly, one of his hands pinning hers to the ground, their fingers twined.

"I'm yours!" Katja cried, her eyes pouring emotion into his. "I belong to you! I love you!"

……..

Eventually Victor rolled off of Katja, but that was only because there was a frantic pounding on their door.

He snarled and threw his ruined trousers back on. He stomped to the door with a look of unadulterated rage, his eyes pitch black, and threw the door open.

Victor didn't speak. And that seemed to unnerve the bell boy more.

"Is-is everything alright here sir?" The frail was shaking, no doubt he'd never seen a feral like this before.

Victor didn't say anything with words but his look was clearly read. _What the __**hell**__ are you doing here and what do you want?!!?_

"The front desk got a call, said there were terrible screams…" He trailed off, seeing the mess of Katja's ruined fort behind Victor. It surely looked like there'd been a struggle.

"We're fine." Victor cut off his words like he was spitting acid. _Is that even possible?_

"A-" the kid had pluck, he'd give him that. "Are you sure everything's alright?" his forehead was drenched with sweat.

Katja'd managed by this time to wrap a blanket around her self and she rose from the center of the destruction like Venus from the sea. She'd staggered out farther into the open, every muscle in her body protesting. Including muscles that were very new to her.

The bell boy visibly relaxed when he was that Katja wasn't murdered, then his face turned crimson as he realized what the call had been about and what he'd just broken up.

"Oh! Sir, I'm so sorry, Miss, believe me-!"

Victor actually smiled at someone other than Katja (or grudgingly Mort) without the intent to seriously hurt them for the first time in a while. The kid had been worried about Victor's mate, he'd been trying to help her. That earned him some points in his book.

"Here kid," He grabbed about half of the cash from his wallet and handed it to the boy "no harm done, thanks."

The boy accepted the money with trembling hands. But when he glanced down and saw the hundred in the corner of the top bill he nearly dropped it.

"Oh, Sir! I can't, I mean, thank you but-!"

"Take it." Victor told him, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. The boy floundered for a moment more before Victor gave him a decided nod. The kid shoved the wad in his pocket and flushed an even brighter red.

"Sir, Ma'am," He gave a jerky nod and turned on his embarrassed heels to flee down the corridor with over three hundred dollars in his pocket.

Katja sank to the floor amidst exhausted giggles. Victor tried and failed to contain his own laughter.

"That was-that was-!" Katja gasped, her laugher so hard so could barely breath.

Victor swooped down by her side and pulled her into his arms. "Come here." He said unnecessarily and kissed her. Her giggles soon flew away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and savoured his sweet essence.

Victor waded through the wreck of the fort and snatched up a few pillows on his way to the bed. He set the pillows and his fiancé gently down and then moved to gather a blanket or two.

Katja watched him move in fascination. Unable to form actual thought, she just marveled at him. He really was perfect. Almost more than she could stand.

Victor caught her watching. "_You_," he accused "have worn me out." She smiled at the way he emphasized the word 'you' and pride washed over her because she knew that not any woman could give him what she did. "And _We," _he went on, stalking her on the bed "are going to sleep now."

She giggled as he jumped up beside her. He situated himself and drew her down beside him.

"You know I do love you." He told her sleepily with a kiss as he wrapped his arms around the only person in the world that mattered to him.

"And you know," she snuggled in closer to him "I feel the same way for you, I love you." She answered and they both drifted of to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**AN-WOW!!! Um, Ok. This chapter was never supposed to get this out of hand! I'm putting a warning at the top right now!**

**Ok I'm back. Ahem. Well, I don't even think I'm going to ask for reviews because I'm afraid of what they might say. And I'm not even going to glance over this for more errors before I post it. My spell-check says I'm good and I'm going to trust it without question. (Hey it's what I normally do)**

**But hey! Check it! Two chapters in one night. Hope you find some enjoyment in them! **


	20. AN again

**AN-**

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated!! And I'm so sorry that you probably won't be getting an update any time soon.

*sigh* I've been so incredibly busy with my classes that I can't see me wrapping these up in the near future. But I hate it when stories go unfinished! So I have a question…

Ok-here goes! Do you want me to just leave them as they are, because I probably won't be able to get to them in a long time, or should I put down at least what happens?

Kind of like an epilogue, but less...literary? I could just tell you how it ends.

So, should I just leave them uncompleted for heaven knows how long, or should I tell you how it ends? Send me a message please!


	21. The endish

Alright!! So sorry it's going like this, but hopefully some day when I don't have so many midterm essays and such to write I can return to finish up my fanfictions.

Unfortunately, that day is not today.

But I know how annoying it is when you have no idea what the author had in mind for the rest of the story so-here goes.

Pretty much, Victor and Katja were _going _to go up to Victor's place, but then they realized that Katja should finish school. So they get a rental house near her old place and they kind of quietly got married. Unfortunately that means that they're closer to Katja's dad now, who every once in a while tries to guilt his daughter into leaving the man she loves. I know; crazy right?

Anyway as Katja is finishing up school, Victor is going clean. He's severing his ties in the Merc world. And again, unfortunately some of his old enemies find out where he is and why he's been so _weak_ lately. And of course, as luck would have it, they're only Victor's enemies because Vic had to save Katja's Dad's ass from them! So he's putting Katja at risk_ again._

Long story lots of drama short-Victor and Katja triumph, her dad may or may not die, and Katja graduates and they drive their moving van off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Oh and Mort makes a few more appearances. Like when Katja's trying to figure out what to get married it!

Well, that's about it in a nutshell. Thank you all so much for staying with me for so long. Maybe someday we'll see each other again! LOVE YOU and THANK YOU for all of the amazing support and reviews you've given me!

~Ceilidh


End file.
